DxD: Blood and Bone
by LongRedRoad
Summary: Yuganthar Heyerdahl is a young man with many secrets. He is a Savage Were-tiger /human hybrid who is the current host of the Boosted Gear. He killed his first Black Angel at 10 years old.He fought alongside primitive humans all over the world. Now 16, in Japan, he meets an unfamiliar opponent, "GIRLS" Embarrassment abounds alongside the ORC. Rated M for violence, gore and lemons
1. THE PATH BEGINS

**THE PATH BEGINS**

I, Yugantar Heyerdahl have arrived in a small city in Japan to attend Kuou Academy in four weeks. I have unusual name because I have unusual parents. My mother (Her Name is Lavani) is manager of a tea plantation in the Sonitpur District of the Assam region of India, while my father (His name is Bjarne Heyerdahl). is form Norway and is ever traveling as an Archaeologist and Anthropologist. Seventeen years ago, he came to Assam on assignment studying the local history of the region which stretches back thousands of years. During this time, he met a beautiful 21 year old girl and they started a passionate affair, A year later, I was born.

Now my mothers father wanted make gruesome example of my father (who was 31 years old at the time). But when my Mom's father found out about the pregnancy, he was furious and wanted to visit all manner of punishment on Bjarne. However, Bjarne knew how to talk to people, even though eventually his assignment would be over and he would leave, Bjarne and my mother convinced my Grandfather that the situation could be worked out. This was done by passionate pleading and a large dowry (even though they weren't getting married). So Grandfather (owner of the tea plantation where my mother worked) put some of the money into the family business and the rest in the bank for my mother. Bjarne promised to send money every month after he left (which he did religiously). The fulfillment of this obligation left a slightly better opinion of my father with my mother's family, "At least he is responsible" they would say.

Because of my mixed heritage, I was always larger and stronger than the other children. Grandfather was a firm believer in defending oneself, So He had enrolled me in two types of fighting arts. The first was Muay Thai, the national sport of Thailand, with fast body crunching strikes with fists, feet, elbows, knees, most opponents won't last. The second is Kalaripayattu (Kerala), the worlds oldest martial art, in particular the use of the Kettukari (staff). Using staff and fist came naturally, by the time I was nine years old I ranked in the top ten in the Assam region for my age bracket. Then, as often happens in India, there began strife going along racial and religious lines, since I was mixed race child, there was some fear I could be a target for violence. So, arrangements were made to go live with my father . While I was sad to leave the only home I had known, I was exited to see the big wide world, My Grandfather said it was only temporary, but he was wrong, that was eight years ago.

It was several hours on a flight, then by truck on a dirt road to where my father was working on the edge of the Gobi Desert. Now my father visited me several times year, so he was no stranger, He was living with Nomadic tribesman, so there was no electronics, but I learned ride a horse, learn the basics of their language, and since they are decedents of Genghis Khan, fighting for them is part of life. After many sparring bouts with children and adults, the chieftain seemed impressed and I asked to his tent one night where gifted me a large axe. It had black blade and was on a 6ft pole. The Chieftain said that it belonged to his ancestors and that it was meant for me. this confused me, but I graciously accepted this gift and hid it from father.

The time in Mongolia was peaceful, But it did not last. After I turned 10, we left for Brazil, far up the Amazon for a study of the Primitive tribes there. This is where I lost innocence, where I came face to face with the black wings. My Father was off working, so I went fishing on river tributary about two miles from the village. After one hour, I see a man flying towards me on dark wings. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief, I then heard a voice in my head, " _get ready to dodge"._ Then a shaft of what appeared to be light landed on the sand next to me, I dodged the next two light-spears with relative ease. The dark winged man landed and politely introduced himself, " My name is Mastema and I am here to kill you ". Now you would think a 10 year old boy would be terrified, but I was calm and detached and replied with one word "why?" "Master Kokabiel has labeled you a threat". As readies a strike his light spear, my blood boils, my body bulges and contorts and I morph into a juvenile Were-tiger. I lunge at the very surprised Mastema and nearly removed his left arm which is now dangling by its ligaments. At the same time he hits my left leg, it burns but is still at about 80%. Mastema then panics and starts to fly away, the voice in my head says " _call me forth",_ I call out "Boosted Gear" and now on my right arm I have red gauntlet with a green jewel, at the sight this Mastema panics, but blood loss from the nearly severed arm is slowing him down.

The voice from the gauntlet says " _think about flying",_ and as I thought about flying wings sprouted from my back, but they were not feather wings. The voice says " _I will handle the flying, you concentrate on shooting energy out of the Gauntlet"_ I take to the air, I aim at Mastema, then from the Gauntlet comes " _boost, boost, boost"._ Just then I had a different instinct, not a voice, but a feeling, I then call out "Plasma Shot". A large searing ball of solid fire comes into being and starts overtake Mastema, when hits, his legs are gone and part of his wings are burnt and falls onto a sandbar like a stone.I land and look at him, he is still alive, I say to him, "I guess you are right,I am dangerous", at the end of my words, I kicked his dying body into the river, I commented to the Gauntlet, "I hope the Piranhas don't get sick". Laughter bursts forth from then Gauntlet, after which he states," I am Ddraig and this is the Longinus called the Boosted Gear, now young man let's get back to where you staying and have a long conversation about the Three Factions, Sacred Gears and Dragons".


	2. THE BLOOD TRAIL

THE BLOOD TRAIL

Ddraig explained everything about Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. He was surprised that I could transform into a beast-man as none of his previous hosts have done that before, I did know either, at a later time I would ask my parents. But now for practice. Along with training regimen, was training with Ddraig. He was impressed that I had a surprising aptitude for magic, especially plasma, which Ddraig had never encountered with any of his previous hosts. There of course many more fallen angel assassins, all had the same assumption that I was inferior being and that I would die quickly, they were off course were wrong. The Black winged attackers became practice for new techniques. Like variations of the plasma shot, scatter shot, small shot and my favorite homing shot. the attacks seem to come every two to three months.

Four years have now passed, I am now 14yrs old and at 6ft tall and 195lbs, I am formidable even in my base human form, The most shocking development is that I can project flame on body in Were-tiger form. The orange and black fur becomes orange an black fire and I have just started learn to use, when the next Fallen Angel comes a calling, His name was Rahab, he was my strongest opponent to date. It was a Misty morning in Cambodia: father was out on assignment as usual: along the Mekong River when I heard a rude voice on the wind, " Looks like I found someone worthwhile to fucking kill and then dance on his bones". How rude I say in my head, Ddraig agrees.I activate the Boosted gear take to the sky on Dragon wings when a dark blue light-spear buzzes past, " Be Careful this guy is crazy and strong" states Ddraig. I try the plasma shot, but only the homing version hits with minor injuries. Rahab goes on tirade, "you burned me I am so hard right now", Yuk! In my tiger form, Dragon Wings and armor on my right and left arms, I think its time for something new, I whisper "wind step" and I am now above Rahab as he threw a light-spear at my afterimage. Mentally I talk to Ddraig, "Dragonize Head", and instead of a Tiger head I have a Dragon Head, I draw a deep breath a Shout "FUS DO RAH" (Unrelenting Force), This is Dragon battle language and I blast Rahab onto the ground and impale him on a tree, instead of being down for the count, the crazy angel says," I think I just came, time to get serious", he throws his hands into the sky and recites a language I cant understand, he generates dozens of spears from his body, I try dodge, but one hits me through the shoulder, one in the gut and one through the left leg and I fall out of the sky.

You know that this is pivotal moments in your life, will you rise or fall. On my knee, listening to the crazy angel's maniacal laughter, I call to Ddraig"more power, I need more". all of the sudden there was complete silence, even Rahab is quiet, then a rumble comes from my very soul, Ddraig happily states" You have done it, all the battles and training have unlocked it" what? I replied, "Let me show you" WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!. I revert to human form but I am encased in red scale mail armor. "Use this armor to get close to him and beat him down with your fists!" I look over at Rahab, he is silent, looks worried and starts gunning spears is my direction. I fly toward as his spears bounce off my armor, I punch him so hard at the base of the ribcage that some of digestive tract comes out his mouth with a massive amount of blood. Now it is quiet without Rahab's demented ranting, "Look Ddraig, he died surprised", "You have the strangest sense of humor of any host I have ever had".

We left Cambodia and went to Iran of all places so father could work excavating ancient ruins dedicated to Zoroastrianism. We spent over a year in Iran, now 15 yrs old 6ft 2in tall and 210 lbs, I am a seasoned warrior, along with three more angel attacks, we endured human attacks by religious fanatics who wanted to destroy the ruins, which is nothing new. You see I have also been fighting with the humans too since I was 12 years old. I have fought primitives with spears and criminals with guns, but I survived them all, dozens of Humans have died at my hands. I was even rewarded by the tribes I was defending with tattoos on three occasions and I had to participate a very painful ceremony which involved gloves woven from reeds that were filled with Bullet Ants. Several months have passed and worked the nerve to ask my father about my ability to change form. He of course is shocked, because normally only pure-bloods can transform. I will be 16 soon, and father will be sending me to Japan and civilization, so no more jungles. I think my life will be more peaceful soon, how wrong I was.


	3. FIRST DAY NEW LIFE

FIRST DAY NEW LIFE

I, Yugantar, have been in Japan for a month and I like it! There has been no fallen angel attacks or threats of any kind. I talked to my mom, she misses me, but is glad that I sound happy. I drill and train for 2-3hrs a day with Ddraig, I keep unlocking new powers which surprised and pleased Ddraig to the point that he says that I might become his strongest host ever. Lately I have able to move objects with my mind and develop attacks based on telekinesis. I am now 16yrs old standing 6ft4in tall and 225lbs of gristle and muscle, I am a badass,shape-changing, plasma throwing, mind bending sacred gear holder and its the first day of my 2nd year of high school. Despite the traveling life I am smart and well educated, I test at the collage level for math and science, I speak 4 languages fluently, including Japanese, which I learned recently. So I get ready, eat breakfast, shower and shave (since I was 14) get dressed in the school, the shirts a little small so cannot button them across the undershirt, and my sunglasses.

The glasses are for keeping the sun out of my eyes( I get headaches) and to stop people from staring. With my age, light brown skin, fit body I am eyed all the time, but I have father's dark silver eyes (which turn gold in tiger form). With the glasses on, in the outdoors at least, I will be less stared at. So with a small over the shoulder day pack I have all my stuff for school and I am off. At the meeting place of the Occult Research Club, a beautiful girl with long red hair stares out the window and sighs, she then calls to her friend Akeno, "Is there any news on new students that might have sacred gears or hidden power", Akeno replies "there is one possibility, but I do not know what he looks like. Just then they felt a very strong pulse of power coming toward the school. Akeno smiles, "looks like the guest of honor has arrived, we should go meet him".

As he arrives at school, he notices many of the students are looking at him, in particular, two beautiful and buxom girls, one with long loose red hair and one with hair in a long black ponytail as he approaches he realizes they are not human, nor fallen angels. I cautiously speak "I am Yugantar Heyerdahl, I am new here, and do not know where my class is." The red haired girl replies, "Hello Yuga-san, I am Rias Gremory and this is my fellow senior Akeno Himejima, Do you speak to people with your glasses on?" Oops!, I think, its poor form to speak to people with big dark glasses on. I remove my glasses so so that they can see my face. Rias looks him straight in his silvery eyes and says, "I would like to invite to the Occult Research Club after school, and your class, 2-A is over in the northern most building". I reply "I thank you and will see you after school." After he walks away Akeno says "what a wild looking delicious young man", Rias replies "I agree, did you feel that dense wild power radiating from him". Akeno: "A strong, handsome junior with a massive aura just gives me warm feelings in my undies, I wonder if he is big everywhere? Rias: "Do not be so crude Akeno!, we must prepare the club for our new guest."

From a different location, he was being watched by too black haired girls, Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shirina The student council president and vice president respectively. Sona: "Tsubaki do you also feel the power radiating off the new student?" Tsubaki: Yes, Sona-sama, also I can tell he is a well trained warrior by the way he carries himself, also Rias has already invited him to the ORC this afternoon. Sona: As expected of my rival, she sure works fast, Tsubaki, arrange a sit down with new student for tomorrow after school."Tsubaki "Hai, Sona-sama it will be done".

I got to my class, just as it was getting stated, I handed my paperwork to the teacher who than announces to the class,"We have new student all the way from India", The teacher indicates that I should introduce myself. So I get up in front of the class: " I am Yugantar Heyerdahl, I have been around the world in remote places with my father, so this is the first proper school I have been to in six years, any help would be appreciated and lets get along ok." It was good thing that I have dark skin, they could not see me blush. Now being a Were-tiger means I have enhanced senses, I can especially hear and smell everything. I can hear all the jealous talk from the guys and a strange but pleasant sent entered my nose, it seemed to be coming from the girls. Ddraig(In my head)chuckling, he says, "They are exited to meet you, that is the scent you smell". I blush hard, Ddraig laughs louder, he is such a tool sometimes.

School is over, as I exit class, I meet handsome blue eyed boy with mole under his left eye, He introduces himself, Kiba: "I am Kiba Yuuto, I am here to escort you to the ORC"; "lead on"As we approach the Old school building, I spot a strong and dignified Rias looking out the second floor window ; Her beauty is a work of art as a I blush at the thought. Upstairs is a simple room with a table surrounded by three couches, Also in the room with Rias, Akeno, Kiba and myself was a petite girls wth white hair and golden eyes, she seemed distinctly cat like. Rias: "Welcome to our club, you have met all members except Toujou Koneko, who looks over and gives a quick nod, and goes back to her :" I will be direct, no one including my self is human, so what exactly do you want"? Rias then explains that they are devils and that Akeno, Kiba and Koneko are her servants. She further explains the Evil Piece System, and who has what piece and what the pieces do. Rias: "Since you were direct, I will also be direct, will you join my peerage?" Yuga: "I am not saying no outright, but this decision that must be carefully considered". At the of his statement, Akeno comes behind Yuga and press her large breasts into his neck and shoulders and whispers into his ear: Akeno: "If you join now, I will become your mistress". Akeno! shots out an embarrassed and angry Rias: "Teasing has its limits!" Yuga: "while that is a fine offer, this is serious decision and must be taken with great forethought, and since it is getting late I need to get home, I will see you later".

I walked home through the park when felt a fallen one. Yuga: I know your here crow, you might as well show yourself." A girl in different school uniform, she was cute with black hair, violet eyes and a curvy figure steps put from behind a tree. Raynare: "How rude, I was going ask you out on a date, but forget it". Yuga: "So what does a damn dirty crow want with me?" Raynare: "Your death of course". Yuga thinks; how predictable, lets try that as I start gathering power in my mind, after dodging several light spears, I call out:

"PSY Crusher" and suddenly Raynare is pushed downward out of the sky with such force that she is shoved 2ft into the ground and a 20ft diameter impression is made around her. She tries to get up, Yuga shoves a

knee hard into her back and grabs her hair in his left hand and her chin with his right hand. Yuga: "On your way to oblivion tell Kokabiel he failed again" with that, I broke her neck with a upward twist to the right. The pathetically familiar situation leaves me depressed, so I take another black feather as a trophy and head home. What he did not know was that the whole battle was watched by both Sona's and Rias's familiars and they reported the shocking events to ther masters. At home, I tie Raynare's feather in with the 16 other Black Feathers on the Axe of the Khan and call it night after a quick dinner.


	4. THE HOLY MASSACRE

THE BLONDE AND THE HOLY MASSACRE

One week has past since the fight with Raynare, I have also doing recon on both Rias and Sona. Rias treats her peerage like family and is somewhat laid back. Sona, however is a stern but fair leader who treats her servants with respect, I watched( in my small cat form) as Rias fought and killed a stray devil and as Kiba fought off a psycho exorcist named Freed. My meeting with Sona was the same as I had with Rias, I explained that I was thinking about joining her peerage, but Sona said not to take too long as devils are not known for their Patience. I walked in the park after school and decided to take Rias up on her offer, when come across a girl with a suitcase, she seems lost. I tap her on the shoulder she trips and falls down, revealing her blonde hair, green eyes and cute smile. Yuga: "Are you lost?" the girl replies, "I am Asia Argento, and I am trying to find this church", she hands him the address. Yuga: "I am also new in town, but I know where this church is: you look hungry, there a noodle shop down the street, it will be my treat" Asia nods yes.

After the noodle shop, I walked Asia toward the church, I got that familiar feeling: Fallen ones, at least three at the church, shit!. Yuga: Asia, I know exactly whom is at this church, and they should not be trusted, if you need somewhere to stay, you can stay with me."Asia: You do not have to worry, they said they would take care of me, I thank you for lunch." halfway up the stairs she turns and says she wishes to meet me again, with a tinge of sadness. Fat chance! Tomorrow night Asia I will rescue you over their dead bodies.

Rias's familiar had tailed Yuga to his meeting with the Nun, Rias also found out about the Fallen Angels in the church, she assemble her peerage, she knew enough about Yuga that he would not leave that young girl in the clutches of evil angels and stray exorcists. The next school day breezed by and I went straight home and out the Axe of the Khan. Yuga made discreet requests to his father about a legendary Axe that he had heard about during their time in Mongolia. The information came back that the Axe belonged to the chief executioner of Genghis Khan, and that the the Axe had gained power by the thousands of souls that were cut by it. So I had a good dinner and walked out the door with the Axe of the Khan, through the park toward the church. Fifteen Min. later Rias peerage was ready move out when they felt a huge spike in : "By my command, move out".

Meanwhile, in the church, Freed and the Stray Exorcists their first(and last look) at Yuga the Angry . Yuga:Where is the girl!? Freed: "She is downstairs, but you will never reach her." Yuga:" Wrong answer, BALANCE BREAK: WELSH DRAGON PLATE ARMOR!" Heavier than the scale mail, the plate armor offered much higher defense at the expense of speed, perfect for close quarters combat with many enemies. The closest exorcist was cleaved vertically in half, the second lost his left arm, then his gut was cut open allowing a string viscera to be splattered across the church, thus the slaughter of the exorcists now began in earnest. In few minutes, the exorcist were in pieces all over the church, there were dismembered body parts and intestines in the rafter's and blood was splattered on the ceiling, only Freed was left. Yuga: "Freed, your number is up. time to die. Freed: "I would love to stay and dance with you freak-boy, but I got another date tonight". he then drops a smoke bomb, starts heading out the nearest window, plate armor slowed so I caught his left arm and yanked hard. Freed went the window screaming as had hold of the lower half of his left arm. I through it out the window in anger and said,"Hey Freed you forgot something", and now onto the basement.

As reached the bottom of the stairs, he observed the three fallen angels around a table they had restrained a barely conscious Asia. "Look Kalwarner(Tall Girl) and Mittlet(short girl) our guest has arrived for the best part". the male angel summons a small magic circle, through it, he reaches into Asia's chest and starts to pull as Asia let's out a blood curdling shriek. As he removes his hand, he is holding a bright yellow ball. The male angel says, "Since Raynare is dead I will take sacred gear." Mittlet stomps her foot and said, "Dohanaseek, Raynare promised me the healing gear". While they bickered, Asia breathed her last and I thought since I cannot save her I will avenge her, Ddraig, release the armor, it's time to get primal. They arrogant angels continued to argue as I gathered energy to morph into an enhanced tiger form.

The Angels conversation stopped as they sensed my power. They watched my body bulge, contort and grow into my 9ft tall, 500lbs adult Weretiger form, the difference is that I was now black with orange stripes. I summoned my gauntlet. (In my Head) Ddraig, boost me! Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost. The black-fire on my body is thick and will negate most of the power of there light weapons. I go after Mittlet first, One of her spears grazes my shoulder, but with swipe of claws her guts spill onto the floor, she whispers, "what are you? I reply, "Your Reckoning". As Mittlet draws her last, now my attention turns to Kalwarner, as I dodge she summons two light-swords, one misses, but one goes through my shoulder, but shoved my claw into her cheast and hold her beating heart. I look her right in the eyes as I conjure, "Zero-K" and she starts to freeze from the inside out, until she is statue of ice and flesh. With strong round kick she shatters her into frozen angel chunks. Last one standing Dohanaseek, holding a light sword. Yuga: "I will make your death an unholy work of art" I charge him, not even blocking, he sticks me in the guts as I use my claws to dig out the sacred gear while he lives, he dies eventually and I get the sacred gear. I revert to my human form, find a pair of pants and I carry Asia's body upstairs, as I top the stairs, I see Rias arrive with her peerage. Yuga: "I am sorry you missed the party".

I, Rias Gremory have arrived this church to behold a strange and chilling sight. First is Yugantar, my prospect for one or more of my Evil Pieces, is covered in wounds, carrying a dead nun, and is only wearing ill-fitting pants. Second is the condition of the church, there is blood, bone fragments and gore covering the place from floor to ceiling. After I take it all in, I turn to Yuga, who has placed the girl on the pew and sitting next Asia's body. Rias: "What sort of battle happened here?" Yuga: "A bloody one that involved twenty stray exorcists and three Fallen Angels". That response elicited a shock out Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko. Yuga: "Rias, can you bring Asia back, she has a healing sacred gear, and as I understand the roles of the pieces, she would make a fine bishop, do this and I will also be your servant, if you will have me after a week long delay and a church massacre". Rias: Sounds good to me, do you have the sacred gear? Yuga hands Rias the gear, while she puts the gear and a red bishop piece on Asia's chest. Rias: I, Rias Gremory, command Asia Argento to rise as my bishop, delight in your new life as my servant." Asia's eyes pop open, her first words are "How am I alive? Yuga:"Rias reincarnated you as a Devil, in exchange you have become her servant, but do not become concerned, she treats her servants as family. Now it was Yuga's turn, Rias had Yuga lay down flat and she placed eight pawn pieces on his chest. Rias: I, Rias Gremory command Yugantar Heyerdahl to rise as my pawn, delight in your new life as my servant". But he did not rise and instead he was fast asleep. Rias:" Kiba and Koneko, you can return to your homes, While Akeno, Asia and myself will teleport Yuga, to his house". They reply in the affirmative and leave the church.

After arriving at Yuga's house, Rias told Asia to take one of the spare room, which made Asia happy as Yuga had already offered her his home if she left the church. While Asia, fixed her room Akeno and Rias got Yuga into bed and removed his ill-fitting pants. Akeno: " I was right he is big, everywhere". Rias:" You have a one track mind". Akeno: "It is all about possibilities." Rias slipped into bed on the right side, while Akeno slid into the left side. Both girls noted that Yuga was very comfortable to sleep with and mumbles about jello, while he rubs their backsides.


	5. HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR PHOENIX PART I

Yuganthar awakes after having the best sleep of his life, with a naked Rias on his right, a nude Akeno on his left and Asia, in her nightgown, curled up on his chest. He gently wake's Rias; Yuga **:** "I do not mind this situation, but why are you all in bed with me?" Rias: Your injuries did not completely heal after reincarnation so Akeno and me, slowly filtered magic through our bodies to heal your body over the course of the evening, I found you nice to sleep next to and you give a nice Butt massage in your sleep."Yuga: I apologize; I did not know that I had busy hands in my sleep." Now it is at this point readers that Yuga experiences an event that almost all 16 year old boys have happen in the morning. "IT" emerges from its cloth laden den to meet the unfamiliar life forms in Yuga"s bed. Yuga realizing what is happening tells Rias that Asia needs to be woken so that he can untangle and go to the bathroom. We gently wake Asia up, she slides off my chest and sits on the edge off the bed, and I sit up next to Asia using a pillow to cover myself and stand up to walk to the bathroom, I have not even taken a step, when Asia reaches up and touches my back, I flinch, drop the pillow and turn on instinct. As I, Yuga look down, "IT" is staring Asia in the face. Time slows, Rias face-palms, Akeno has her "Ara-Ara" Expression, Asia blinks three times in confusion then pokes "IT" with her right index finger and makes me flinch. Akeno: "Looks like Asia made friends with Bed Serpent". Rias puts right hand up to Akeno to stop her from saying anything else. Rias:"Yuga, take cold shower, Akeno go downstairs and start breakfast, I will stay to explain this situation to Asia.

I shower and calm down; Asia is still in my room with Rias giving the full explanation

of how a teenage male body works and that mine was larger than most, after many gasps, Asia and Rias exit my room. Rias: "Asia, is still embarrassed, but understands and does hold you responsible, now let's eats breakfast. While eating a hearty western style breakfast, I explain that I am a hybrid human/weretiger who is also host to the Boosted Gear. Everyone stops eating, Rias: that explains some of what I saw at the church, but how did beat so many opponents in such a gruesome manner? Yuga:" I have trained in martial since I was four years old, my shape shifting and Gear power became active at 10 years old, the last six year have been an endless gauntlet of battle." I then bring the Axe of the Khan, and I explain about all the large black feathers. Rias: How many feathers do you have? Yuga:" Counting the four I have collected here in Kuou Town, 20 in all. Rias: I see, you are not a novice, rather a veteran, almost a master, in the art of battle, now that this has been explained on to the business of pacts.

Two weeks have passed since the bloody battle at the church, and I have made my first few pacts, one was a collage age man who wanted to get stronger, another was older divorced women who needed a shoulder to cry on(I gave her a good back massage) and a junior high boy wanted help with a bully. I did what could as every life have a different value.

It is Friday, after school in the ORC, discussing the Devil business of that last week, when a magic circle, appears. From the circle, handsome, cocky young man, in a red suit appears and behind him is a silver haired woman in a maid uniform appears. He says, "Rias, my darling the date our marital union is upon us, come with me so we can plan our opulent ceremony". As he makes his statement, a scent hits my nose, a scent of fear, despair and grudging acceptance, my eyes go bloodshot and wide. The maid speaks: For you new members, I am Grayfia Lucifurge, I am Sirzechs Lucifer's queen and chief maid in the Gremory Household and this is Riser Phoenix, Rias Gremory's fiancé." Rias :"I will not marry him, I will choose my husband" replies Rias. Grayfia: Sirzechs predicted conflict, so a rating game-."This is as far as Grayfia got. I let a roar so loud it cracked the windows; I started venting dense aura as changed in Black Tiger form and summoned Boosted gear, I was so angry, that I was frothing at the mouth. Yuga(pointing his claw at Riser), "You betrayer, molester and rapist, they trusted you as their master, but their trust was not enough, you had to break them, force yourself onto them over and over again until they had no will of there own." You would do this to my strong and beautiful master, NEVER! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Full Ignite". Black and orange fire dance 6in off my body, Riser was momentarily shocked, but states with a haughty tone,"I guess I will have to roast you" Riser shot fire at me, I crushed it in my hands, he fires more powerful fireballs, I flare my Blackfire to negate them. Riser: I guess the low class commoner must be taught a lesson by my fist" I catch his right hand with my left a start applying crushing pressure to his hand. His bones regenerate, but are broken again by unrelenting grip in my massive tiger paw. I look Grayfia right in her silver eyes. Yuga: "This pig is not getting one step closer to my master; I will champion Rias and meet Riser in single combat at his family's estate,"

RIAS POV

I Rias once again am in shock, having been told about shape shifting, and seeing it firsthand is very different. He a mass of fur, fire, muscle and overwhelming power, so much so that I, along with the others I can hardly stand, and as suddenly as started, his aura clams and starts to ebb.

ORIGNAL POV

Grayfia looks over at Rias and asks if this arrangement is acceptable, Rias states she has no objections. Grayfia:" Then it is settled, Yuga will duel with Riser next Friday at 9:00PM underworld time." Riser: I protest, this mangy low class cat has no standing-…" Grayfia:"This matter has been settled, you will now leave or I will force you to leave". Riser: If the Ultimate Queen states it, even Riser relents, but listen well rabid cat, when next we meet I will burn you to ash." Then Riser vanishes through his magic circle. As Grayfia, turns to leave, I ask her to stay. So she can hear my story about the tiger, dragon, and the black feathered axe. Afterwards, Rias comments that's she had the same look on her when she heard Yuga's story, Grayfia then excused her self and left via magic circle.

LOCATION: THE GREMORY ESTATE IN THE UNDERWORLD

Grafia walks into the throne after normal hours; Sirzechs is in an adjacent office. Sirzechs,"I heard there was commotion when you took Riser to my sister". As this is after hours, Grayfia crawls into Sirzech laps. Sirzechs: What did I do to get this special treatment, it must have been a big commotion for you to seek my lap," Grayfia: "I do not need a reason to sit in my husbands lap especially when no ones around." Grayfia then gives Sirzechs a stern but yet loving look. Sirzechs: So what happened? Grayfia: Rias new pawn accused Riser of repeatedly violating his own peerage sexually, he said he smelled their fear and despair. He then used overwhelming power to snuff out Riser's fire, then crushed his fist, and brought him to his knees. While he had Riser on his knees, he said he would champion Rias in a one on one Duel with Riser. I confirmed the duel with Lord Phoenix before I came. The match will be next Friday at 9:00pm."

Sirzech:"Tell me about the pawn?" Grayfia: He is a human/were tiger hybrid that hosts the Boosted Gear Longinus and has killed 20 Fallen Angels over the last six years, he has feathers tied onto an old battle axe. He almost has the same power as an Ultimate Class Devil". Sirzechs: "So, he has confirmed the rumors about Riser, demonstrated monstrous power and the willingness to use Deadly force to defend my sister, wow he is already my friend". Grayfia: "He will make Riser submit or turn him into a Grease spot. All this talk of crushing Riser has put me into good mood, let's go to bed."


	6. HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR PHOENIX PART II

**HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR PHOENIX: SKEWERD OR BLACKEND PART II**

It is Tuesday, three days before the dual, everything seems normal, but a revelation comes to mind. I am part of a team, but why I am I fighting alone? I have been very selfish. That must not stand; I need to apologize to everyone at the ORC. At club I stand with my head bowed and speak to all: Yuga: "I most give my most sincere apology for my selfishness, I have been made part of team, but have acted on emotion and isolated myself, I promise to try harder to be a good team member". Rias:"I glad that you have the wisdom to see your actions, or I was going have to spank you 1000 times with magic to change your ways". Rias gets up from the couch and gives me a hug, Akeno (In S mode):" Ara Ara, I was starting to get lonely, I was going to electrify you to a crisp to get your attention". Akeno also gives me a hug, Kiba: "I know that personally it is hard to be part of the team when want to avenge wrong doing, but give it your best, also when I find out whom spreading rumors about you and I being in a super BL relationship I will let you know and we can pound their heads together, "Kiba then shakes my hand. Asia: Since I met you my life has been turned upside out, but I could not be happier with my new life. Asia is everyone's cheerleader; her smile alone could power a nation. Koneko pats the couch next to her, I sit down, she promptly sits in my lap, sprouts cat ears and a tail, and say's, "You're a big, kind cat and I like you." She just blew a hole in my brain with the surprise cuteness attack.

Now it is Friday afternoon, school is out; Rias had a quick club meeting to finish up any devil business for the week, with a worried look on her face, she wished me luck. I went home, had dinner, than prepared the equipment for the Duel. My clothing consists of simple white cloth pantaloon tied off with red sash (which I magically adjust, no shirt or shoes as I will be arriving in my black tiger form. My equipment consists of my Trans-weapon Staff (Consisting of three 3ft sections, sections connected together for human size and all 3 sections connected for my tiger form) and lastly three items that I borrowed from Asia, these have to be handled carefully, because they could damage me. Now it is 8:00PM, time to use the provided magic circle the goes to an unused store room in the gardens of the Phoenix Estate. Upon arrival, I assume my black tiger form and seek out Raiser's father. I find him on the balcony with what assume was his wife, daughter and Sirzechs. I hand Lord Phoenix a piece of cloth with magic symbols on it stating that there may come a time during the duel when his son may not be able to communicate and concede defeat, and that Lord Phoenix would intercede on his son's behalf. He keeps the towel, and tells me that I should have made one for myself as his son has never lost a fight. I return to the gardens, 15 min to go, and that smug bastard is out there having tea with several of his peerage (victims), I truly find him repulsive. I wait in the garden about 100 yards from Raiser, it is now 9:00PM, the duel has commenced

I take to the sky, on my dragon wings, he on wings of fire we meet fist on fist. My bones are harder then his so his bones brake but regenerate. I wield my staff and transform the ends into blades and start a flurry of slicing and piercing attacks. Raiser is only a basically trained in hand to hand combat so he can block one out of three strikes. I start pumping my black fire though my staff into his body to negate his regeneration. Then I slice off a wing, he starts to fall, I slam into his back with my feet and propel him into the ground. Once, he crashes, I discard my staff, charge my fists with dark fire and pound Raiser into the ground. I punch so fast that I am leaving after images of my fist in technique that I will call "The Hundred Hand Strike". After my last strike, I back away, Raiser, face down in 2ft of Underworld dirt. As, he pulls himself, he says: "I guess it's time to get serious you rabid mangy cat, to bad you will be dust soon, a tiger striped rug would be good for my bedroom". He takes of what's left of his jacket to expose a bandolier full of phoenix tears; he pulls out 5 and drinks them all at once. He raises hands to the sky: "I am the great Phoenix, from below I rise". He then transforms into a true bird of fire. He flies into the sky with 40ft wingspan and a 20ft body, I go into my standard balance breaker with two exceptions, on the top of each foot, is one of the metal crucifix's that Asia gave to me, also in protected compartment in my armor was a small bottle of holy water. As we close distance he breaths out many fireballs, I dodge most of them, the ones that hit burn even through my armor, what's one more scar. I close to point blank range; he swoops in for a talon attack, I dodge to the right and kick Raiser's right leg with my left foot. Raiser's bird leg bone breaks clean in half, Raiser gives a loud squawk, and comes around for beak attack with his dangling leg. I dodge to left this time, kicking him in the chest with my right foot breaking his breast bone and causing a big exhale. What he can't see is I have the holy water my left hand, as right myself after the kick and transfer all the boost power that I have building up since I left the ground and break onto his neck, which makes Raiser fall right out of the sky like chunk of lead right thru the garden pavilion.

While Raiser is falling, I open my armored visor and put my hands out to start my conjuring. A large silvery-black magic circle opens in the sky, instead of Devil letters, the circle is made up of ancient Sanskrit. In the center of the circle, a hole opens (20ft in diameter), which shows a black sky with distant twinkly lights. Yuga:"I call upon the star of the Great White North, lend me your power to smite my enemy, come forth, POLARIS BARRAGE! . As Raiser tries to pull himself up after the holy water attack, a torrent of shafts of burning blue light strike him back down. The attack only lasts 15 seconds, as the gate in sky closes; Yuga releases the Dragon armor (back to human form with white pantaloons and a red sash) and deploys his devil wings. He notices that he has two pairs of devil wings instead of one; Yuga lands on top of the shattered pavilion, to evaluate Raiser. Where Raiser is missing his clothes he has severe burns that are not regenerating, also Raisers supply of phoenix tears were destroyed. Raiser is on his butt leaning against what remains of the wall, in his shaky hand is one last phoenix tear which he takes and starts to rise: Fool!. Yuga taps his staff on the ground and a small red Gremory magic circle forms, I start to conjure. Yuga:" I call to you, my small winged allies, Bane of the East to both man and beast, bandits of black and yellow, come forth and sting to DEATH!" A load buzzing heard, and out of the circle, come 100 2-3in insects with black and yellow bodies. Yuga: Raiser, these are Asian Giant Hornets, they kill dozens of people in Japan and China every year so watch out!" Raiser tries to make fire, but only a little comes out, a few hornets' burn before they are on him. The minutes tick by, three, six, and 10 minutes pass. Raiser is the ground, shaking, with the remaining hornets buzzing around, I tap my staff to dispel the remaining insects and I turn Raiser on his back.

He is unrecognizable, His back is burned clear through to the bones, and his face and neck are burned from the light attack and swollen from the hornet toxin. His body has been tainted by my dark fire, corroded by holy water, penetrated by blue light, and poisoned by toxic insects. I point the blade of my staff at his quivering neck. Yuga:"Lord Phoenix, your son is clearly in no position to fight, nor can he communicate his desire to continue, if this was a Rating Game he would have forcibly retired by now, will you now concede on his behalf, or do I have to kill him."

POV PHOENIX MANSION BALCONEY

As Lord Phoenix pondered on Yuga's proclamation, Raiser's sister, Ravel Phoenix goes into action. After seeing the blue light attack she positioned herself a few feet from her father. She had heard Yuga's conversation with father, and she felt that Lord Phoenix may allow Raiser to die in honorable combat, rather then face up to his many issues and unmentionable problems. When she see's her father hesitate, she rushes forward, grabs the magic cloth and teleports down to what's left of the garden and places the cloth on Raiser

ORIGINAL POV

Back in the garden, Yuga see's that Ravel has placed the concession cloth on Raiser, which then transforms into a magic medical stasis field. Yuga: "Lord Phoenix your daughter has deployed the emergency concession cloth and the conditions of my victory have been satisfied, will you acknowledge?" Sizechs looks over at Lord Phoenix, who then gives a nod with his head.

Sirzechs (with a very big smile): "Yuganthar Heyerdahl, your victory in honorable combat is acknowledged and as a consequence, the arranged betrothal between Raiser Phoenix and Rias Gremory is no more. " With that Yuga bows his head in a sign of respect and then turns to the girl. Yuga tells her that she is good sister. She replies that she can't let her brother die even if he is a creep. With that Yuga breaks down his staff, and slings the bag over his shoulder and teleports up to the balcony for one more task. As I walk through the ornate doors, I hear the hushed conversations from all over the room. There was a lot of interest in me, How old am I, would I be available for a trade, did have girlfriend and that I looked like a savage straight of the jungle, they right about that.

I approached where Rias and there rest of the peerage were sitting, all were immaculately dressed, especially Rias in her low cut red gown. I go to one knee in front of Rias:" Master Rias, I your pawn and servant are victorious and your engagement is annulled, your choice is now your own". Rias runs forward and hugs while pushing her face into my neck and thanked me many times while tears dripped on my shoulder. After she let go of me and I announced I was going to head home.

First, Lady Phoenix requests that I should stay, then Rias's mother and father affirm that I should stay; Sirzechs and even Lord Phoenix suggest I stay. THOUGHT BUBBLE: I just completed a fight where savagely beat man within an inch of his life, his parents invite me in as a guest. Lord and Lady Gremory invite me after I break up the arranged marriage of the daughter. Sizechs seems to be going with the flow, as is Lord Phoenix albeit grudgingly. I look over at Rias and even she approves, its 10:00pm AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!


	7. The Afterlife of the Party

**THE AFTERLIFE OF THE PARTY**

As I shake off the shock at my invitation and state that I do not own any clothing that be considered appropriate for such a gathering. Lady Phoenix summons four maids and instructsthem to take me to the tailoring room. As the maids eagerly escort me toward said room, Yuga does not see Rias's uneasy expression and the slight heavy feeling in her heart. Yuga and the four eager maids reach the room in question. The blonde maid seems to be the leader of this group, so I will refer to her as "Blondie". Firstly, they bring a phoenix tear for me to drink to take care of any wounds. The maids are then instructed bring something that looks like a manikin, but it increases in size till it is my exact shape and size. Blondie explains this device creates temporary clothes that last 24 hours, which is perfect for hastily invited guests. The clothes appeared on the body model of me, even shoes and socks, very impressive. Blondie announces that they have 20 min to clean up the jungle boy and make him presentable so off to the shower.

The shower is an elegant glass encased cube 10ft on a side with a bench inside. Blondie issues a command "strip". Three pairs of fast hands undo my red sash, and off come my pantaloons. At the sight of particular portion of my anatomy, Blondie:" That is quite a large sword you have, it is unfortunate that there is not a sheath here that can accommodate such a weapon", all the maids nod there heads. "I want you to understand, but we not loose maids, we wish to reward you as Raiser not only abused is peerage, but also harassed the maids, several have left and large amounts of hush money were paid." At this point, I am standing nude in the shower while the maids have a conference. Suddenly the conference is over and they all take off their uniforms, and grab a bucket with various soaps, brushes and towels. I notice that all the maids are attractive and that each girl has the same color hair everywhere. I blush at the thought and "IT" becomes interested.

The maids notice that "IT" has become fully interested and laughter ensues at the suggestion that "IT" could be used as a towel holder. They have me sit on the bench and turn on the shower; I have a maid on each leg starting at the toes working up the feet to the ankles. One made washed my hair and face, while Blondie works on my back. Feet, calves and thighs are done as are Head, face, back arms and hands. All the maids get there hands very soapy as the only part left is….. {CENSORED: Dear reader, due to site restrictions, I cannot tell you, in excruciating detail, what eight soapy female hands are doing with Yuga right now so I have a title for the event that is occurring: ULTIMATE 8 HANDED SOAPLAND SPECIAL PHOENIX MAID SERVICE. Now fast forward}. I am now fully dressed, if had cowboy hat I might look like a Wild West cowboy. The maids then hustle me out back to where everyone is waiting.

It appears that not only the Gremory and Phoenix families, but many other noble families want to know more about me, I ask Lady Phoenix, if we can use a larger space so that everyone who wants hear about me can be close enough to listen. So we go into a large conference room, there is roughly 80 people crowed into the room, when everybody is situated. I summon my feather axe and begin my story. As my story unfolds there are no shortages surprised faces and gasps as I call the names of my attackers. Mastema the polite assassin and Xaphan the fire hurler who almost roasted me when I traveled through the Australian Outback. Orbas, who as a large horse, tried to trample me and lastly, the vulgar manic Rahab who died surprised. It took almost two hours to get to the climactic battle at the church, where the three must recent feathers where collected and where I became the pawn of Rias Gremory. After I finished, a woman who appeared to be in her late 20s (Devils can change there appearance freely so who knows her actual age), asks the question: "Does that mean you have been a devil for only two weeks? I nod yes.

Lord Phoenix suddenly breaks into laughter and says "Here I thought you were some ringer brought in by Sirzechs to tank the engagement, but you are warrior forged in the furnace of battle with the arch-enemy of the devils, you are a young lord of war, my arrogant son never stood a chance."Lord Phoenix gets out his chair saying "Speaking of which and must check on my son and turn in for the night and now bid you all goodbye." Lord Phoenix then exits the room

As murmurs spread through the assembled people a magic circle appears, and an elderly woman being pushed by her butler in a wheelchair, she had some sort of oxygen mask on; she looked quite frail and ill. A young woman approached us and introduces herself as Natalia Uvall, and the women in the wheelchair is her Great-Great Grandmother Gredina Uvall whose husband founded house Uvall, and that she would like to speak to me. I kneel down to hear the elderly women so that I can hear her speak. Gredina (breathy, through the oxygen mask): "I hear that you killed that vulgar angel Rahab." Yuga: Over 2 years ago I killed him alongside the Mekong River in the Human world. Gredina: During the Great War, my husband and my oldest son were about to leave for the front when a group of fallen attacked all but Rahab were killed, before he left, he struck both my husband and son, turning them to dust. Rahab mocked me and dropped two of his feathers as reminder of who murdered my family, my other son only survived because he was protected inside the estate. Yuga: Lady Uvall, Rahab literally died choking on his own guts. His wings will never darken the skies again. Gredina: I wanted to thank you personally; this news brings some peace to me in the twilight of my life. Yuga: Thank you and good journey to you Lady Uvall". As the Lady Uvall leave via magic circle, Lady Phoenix announces the end to the evening

And all guests should move to the entrance hall to get whatever they might have left in the coat room, it is now after 2:00AM Saturday morning, the entire peerage decides to sleep at my house. Rias and Akeno slip into my bed, Asia and Koneko, share a room and Mr. Handsome Kiba takes the big comfortable couch is now 8:00am Saturday morning, Rias and Akeno are still in my naked, each taking a side. I ponder the situation, and then an epiphany comes to me. Rias and her peerage, Rias and everyone in my bed give me peace. They have the calm at the center of the storm that is my life.

The most peace I find is in bed when Rias and Akeno have their naked bodies pressed against, especially their. Breasts are peace! Must protect breasts! Oppai are embodiment of what I seek! Thus begins my borderline obsession with breasts. After my great breast revelation, I go down stairs and make some breakfast. The rest begin to wonder down to eat. As we finish, a Gremory magic circle appears with Sirzechs and Grayfia inside. Sirzechs (sitting down at the table with Grayfia):" Good morning to you all, there is much to discuss, Firstly, Yuga, I am sure you have questions about the engagement between Rias and Raiser, That engagement was made 15 years ago, The Phoenix family and the Gremory family were close in terms of business. It is common practice in the Underworld to forge closer relationships; by arranged marriage; my mother is from the House of Bael, the marriage to my father Lord Gremory was one such arrangement. About five years ago, persistent rumors about Raiser"s aberrant behavior came to light, but no proof could by found to cancel the engagement, until of course you came along". Sirzechs (continuing) Firstly, I contacted your father and in exchange for funding his research for the next 10 years, I bought this house with condition you live in it. As reward for your victory, I will expand and remodel this place into something more useful. Thirdly, the feathers you have confirmed the identities of at least 12 fallen angels that had large bounties on them. Also, gifts and letters of gratitude been coming in, apparently, the Fallen whom you killed account for 274 confirmed kills of Mid and High Class Devils. Sirzechs hands Yuga, this is your devil bank account, which is currently managed by Grayfia. Yuga stares in disbelief as the account is in the low eight figure range and growing. Sirzechs brings circle that has a screen in it. Upon the screen is the fight with Raiser, News stories about the after party, the 20 black feathers and my conversation with Gredina Uvall. Tabloid titles splash across the screen. **The Savage Pawn of Rias Gremory takes Down the Immortal Phoenix! The Savage Pawn Speaks about His Crusade Against Fallen Angels!** Sirzechs: In short, Yuga you are famous, also Rias several news stations want do Interviews, so think about when you want to schedule those Rias". I will take my leave now but I will see you tomorrow.

Sunday, 5:00am, I get up for my morning training; I notice the house is different. My room is three times larger, there is a large screen TV, several couches, around a table, a huge refrigerator full of snacks. I leave my room to go down the stairs to find that there are stairs go up to a third floor and beyond. But time is wasting, so I go for my morning run. 6:30 AM, I return, no one is awake yet, I go the elevator and check out the buttons. There seems to be 10 buttons in all: B3 is the pool, B2 is the training area, B1 is storage, G is for the Ground floor, and 2ND Fl is labeled resident bedrooms, 3RD FL labled spare rooms as is the 4th and 5th floors. The 6th floor is labeled Gremory Admin and has a key next to the button. RF/VIP also has a key next the button.I go to the pool level and find an Olympic size pool, group mixed bath, and dry and wet training floor had weight sets, heavy bags, sparring mats, kicking practice, etc….. Everything one might need to train your body. 7:30 AM, I am back at the ground floor, Sirzechs is here minus Grayfia. I wonder where she is. My mental inquiry is answer, by small magic circle in which there is a figure of Grayfia sternly admonishing a sweating Sirzechs for skipping work and leaving unescorted, she really is the Ultimate Queen. After Grayfia's tirade, Sirzechs explained about the house which is now a full on building. The multi-level Basement is for storage and training, ground floor contains the main entrance and enlarged kitchen, Second floor is for residential rooms. Forth Floor has a four bed hospital suite, but rest is empty rooms, Fifth floor has empty room. The Sixth Floor is a secure Office and sleeping quarters for Sirzechs, or Important guests. The roof was also a secure floor; there is a garden surrounding a fortified conference room. Sirzechs implied that this was place made for things to come, and that also all of Rias Gremory's peerage will be moving in to my rebuilt house/building. Life just keeps getting for interesting


	8. MARCH OF THE EXCALIBURS

**The March of the Excalibur's**

Two weeks have passed since my victory of Raiser and the remodel of my house into Fort Gremory. The most interesting event that has happened is that Kiba found out that Matsuda and Motohama (who are in my class) have been spreading the rumors about me and Kiba being gay together, We collaborate with Kendo Club(girls that Matsuda and Motohama keep peeking on despite continual beatings.) Kiba and grab the two the next they try peek in the on the Kendo Girls, tie them up, then Kiba and I and drag them into the practice dojo and wait for the girls to get done in the shower. Kiba explains to the girls what the "Perveted Duo" was up to, and that we wanted learn how to use a shinai and how the aforementioned "Duo" could help us as practice dummies. Kiba, Myself, and the Kendo girls turn Matsuda and Motohama into one big red welt from the neck down to the end of their toe's. As we were leaving the practice dojo, we see Sona and Tsubaki talked to two figures cloaked in white. Them seems to be a very unpleasant aura coming from, Kiba says that they are carrying Holy swords. Later that afternoon, all of the ORC, along with Sona and Tsubaki greeted the two most unusual guests. They introduced themselves Xenovia Quarta and Shido Irina, warriors the the pair continue their conversation stating that 3 Excaliburs were stolen and that the swords were tracked this area. When Rias asked who stole them, they soberly stated that Kokabiel was directly involved. Kiba, who was looking rather angry stated, that the night before he had encountered Freed Selzan after he had killed a priest. After a brief exchange of swordplay, Freed got a call (via magic circle), threw a flash-bang and disappeared. Xenovia said that the dead priest was their contact in the city and thanked Kiba for the information.

Xenovia and Irina then asked Rias and Sona to pledge non-intervention. I asked Rias for permission to speak to the group; she gave me the Nod to proceed. Yuga: "Don't you think it's odd that someone will steal three holy swords and bring them to Japan, specifically to where the relatives of the current Maou's reside? I know Xenovia and Irina want non intervention from the devils here, but I don't see how that's possible". (Xenovia and Irina) Why? Yuga: Do wonder why only the two off you were sent after three such important artifacts, considering that they were stolen by a powerful fallen angel? Yuga (continuing) "Kokabiel clearly has collaborators within the church and if two holy warriors we found dead in the middle of known devil territory, I am sure some in the Church would call for immediate retribution". Yuga (continuing) the trap has already been sprung and clock is ticking, Xenovia and Irina said they have 30% chance to retrieve the swords, when it is fact 0%. This is not due to their lack strength, but rather that Kokabiel has his minions in place to intercept any one chasing after the swords." Xenovia and Irina, I say there is no other choice then to help, because it is in everyone's interest to stop or limit the upcoming battle, if cooperate we can quick locate and eliminate Kokabiel's minions and force him out into the open, If we this, I sure he can be defeated by all of us." Sona:" A bold plan, but cooperation between Heaven and Hell is not exactly commonplace."

Yuga:"There was a time when the 3 Factions called a truce to defeat the Red and White Dragons, but it is up Rias and Sona, Do we let these two go to certain death and cause a definite war, or due we all search and stop this battle before it gets started. Rias and Sona and look at each other than at everyone else. Rias It would not hurt to at least search the city by quadrants. Sona could split her peerage and search the western half of the city, while Akeno, myself, Koneko and Asia search the southeastern section and Yuga, Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina search the northeastern section." Sona: You know Rias this could lead to all out war." Rias:"Yuga is right the battle is already upon us, but we can stop from spreading any further." Sona sighs and concedes the point; she gives instructions to her peerage for the search. As she walks by, she commends me that I am more than just brawn and that there is a brain up in my head and that I should come by the student council room for a game of chess. As Sona left, she thought about Yuga's big hands and would they be good for massaging her shoulders. Rias and her group left toward her search area, while we went to ours.

During this time Kiba told us why he was angry; He was the sole survivor (because Rias made him a Devil) of a secret church project to make more people compatible with Holy swords. How after they gassed the other subjects and chased him out into the snow. Xenovia: It must be fate that you are along with us. The leader of that project was exiled from the Church and is known to have been involved with the theft of the three excalibur's, his name was Balper Galilee. He was also known to travel with a certain white haired assistant that you should know by now. (Yuga and Kiba) "Freed (minus one arm)!" Xenovia: If Freed is here, then it is likely that Balper is well. Kiba: "Now that I know who the true enemy is I can focus." Our group comes upon an abandoned warehouse, if fact it was the same place that I first observed Rias take out a stray devil, and then we heard him. Freed: "Look how popular I am, devils and swordsman from the Church" Since the Church duo was closest they began to trade steel with Freed. Balper came out of the building surrounded by a holy shield.

Balper:"I heard that there was a survivor of the Holy Sword Project, never figured he would become devil."Kiba charged Balper and attempted to break the shield, but was blown back. Balper (holding a glowing purple crystal): "To thank you and the other subjects, I will give you the last crystal as I have already mass produced better ones." Kiba fell to his knee's and cried hard, then what to be sprits in the form children in Church wardrobe surrounded him and spoke: "Accept us, we are not afraid anymore, it does not matter if God is watching over us, we are ready." Then they seemed to merge with Kiba. Kiba: My comrade never wanted me to avenge them, but the evil you represent must be destroyed. Kiba: "Sword Birth Balance Breaker Sword of the Betrayer!" Light and dark around the sword Kiba held aloft. The blade had holy runes etched by white hot light into the dark blade. Kiba: Lets see if this Holy Demonic Sword can break your shield!. As Kiba charges, the church girls abruptly ended his battle, Irina ran him through, while Xenovia took his head. Freed in his forgot that he had only one arm, I could throw flash bang to allow him to escape. Kiba crushes Balper's shield and throws him. Kiba advances slowly to make the last blow. Suddenly a light spear hits Balper in the chest and he disintegrates. Up in the skies, there he is; ten wings and overwhelming power; Kokabiel. Kokabiel: Tell Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri that if they don't want this town erased, show up at Kuou Academy by 9:00PM." At the end of statement, he let loose a barrage of different size lightspears and then vanished. We ran for cover, when it was over, three of us were standing and Irina was still on the field. We called Rias and updated her on what happened. She said that we would meet back at my house (Fort Gremory). We brought Irina back with us Asia tried to heal her, but she had lost too much energy. So we took her up to the forth floor and put her in a healing pod. After that we regrouped with everyone, the battle plan was decided. Rias and her peerage would be the offense, while Sona and her peerage would put a shield around the school to prevent the damage from spreading. It was not quite 8:00PM, so there was enough to get some food (In the heat of battle, Xenovia had forgotten we were devils, and hungrily ate.) It is now 8:30PM and we move out. I am thinking to myself a quote form Shakespeare:"Once more into the breech".


	9. SHOWDOWN AT THE ACADEMY

SHOWDOWN AT THE ACADEMY

We arrived on the outside of the academy, Rias and Sona seemed to have disagreement about whether or not to call their siblings, Maou Lucifer and Maou Leviathan. Akeno interrupted saying that she has already been in contact with Sirzech because they are facing a leader of the Fallen Angels and that they would be here in about an hour. Rias sighed, and her peerage followed her toward the main building which led out to the athletic field. Sona and her peerage erected the force field around the campus. Rias group plus Xenovia went thru the main building onto the athletic field and there Kokabiel on his airborne throne in all his arrogance. Kokabiel:" Rias Gremory, will it be Sirzechs or Serafall who comes to fight. Rias:"Sorry Kokabiel, no ones coming, we will stop you here." Kokabiel: HA! HA! HA! You stop me! Well it could be good for a warm up." A beam shot out from the bottom and opened up a hole in the ground and five Cerberus came out. One headed toward me, two headed to the right at Kiba, Xenovia and Asia and two headed toward the left toward Rias, Akeno and Koneko. Rias killed one with Destruction immediately followed by Xenovia with her Excalibur. Kiba then impaled another with his Sword birth, Akeno froze and electrocuted the forth one with a smile on he face. The fifth one charged me, I assumed my black tiger form, I grab the lower and upper jaw of the leftmost head until the lower jaw sheers clean off. The other two heads howl in pain and try to burn me with their slobber. I dodge the slobber, grab the right head and twist to the where not only the neck was broken, but the flesh started to rip. With two heads dead I stared into the face Of the remaining and give that mangy hell puppy the loudest roar I can make. The Cerberus took one step back, than two, then broke into a full run back into the hole it came from.

Yuga:"Kokabiel, all of your minions are dead, except for the smart one that ran away, now why don't come down here so I can kill you and we can all get good nights sleep." Kokabiel: "HA! HA! HA! You have some brass ones to call me out, but let's shine some a light on the hopelessness of your situation." All the sudden a hundred light spear of different sizes and colors were in the sky above Kokabiel, he snapped his fingers, and they fell everywhere. Rias and Akeno were holding with Koneko under a shield, Xenovia and Kiba would parry away any that got thru the shield that Asia was making. After the rain of light spears, Kokabiel addressed Xenovia: I am surprised you can fight like that after losing your lord." Xenovia:" What do you mean Kokabiel?" Kokabiel: "Since I am trying to start a war, no point in keeping it a secret, not only did the four Overlords die in the last war but God did to!" "Hell had had lost its' legions, the Angels and Fallen Angels, aside from their leaders, had also lost their armies, all the factions had to turn to humans to survive. The passage of God was kept secret and Micheal has kept the system of miracles, blessings and exorcisms going in Heaven, but that does not matter as all of you are about to die."

Asia faints, Xenovia is on her knees in denial, I (Yuga) have gone to my small cat form and snuck around Kokabiel during his rant, I leap into the air and Balance Break into my Dragon Plate armor and before he can turn around, I have got a hold his two topmost wings and my feet are pressing into his back. Riiiip! Is the horrible sound that is made as I use my feet to leverage his wings out by the roots. Kokabiel is somewhere between agony and anger. He throws a punch with his right hand I catch it with my left and use ZERO-K to first freeze, then shatter is right hand. Our struggle then turns into an airborne fistfight. Even though Kokabiel has only one good hand, he still has eight wings and I am on the defensive trying to block. Kokabiel charges up his remaining good hand and creates energy in the shape of a fist that three feet across and hits me square in the chest, I fly into the ground hard. On the ground my Dragon Plate armor is severely damaged. In the sky, Kokabiel, minus two wings and his right hand starts creating a truly massive light spear and announces that is time for the vermin to die.

I can equal him, but not exceed him, I need more power, this time, the dragon did not answer, but someone else. A far off voice in head (not Ddraig) says:" I guess I can lend you some of power." Suddenly a dark and ancient energy flows thru me forcing me to my hands and knees. The dragon armor release and transform into a cat the likes of which this world has never seen. I am now 15ft long 6ft at the shoulder and probably over 2000lbs. I am a shiny black, with blood red stripes. My huge head has saber like canine teeth and now I have a vertical eye in between the gold cat eyes. The Boosted Gear has manifested on the left foreleg, but there is armor across the chest and the other front leg. There is a pair of small metallic dragon wings connect to red metal cylinders. Ddraig says one ward "GO!" I literally run into the sky on trail of fire coming from my paws. Ddraig has been boosting ever since we left the ground and a wedge of green energy in front me. Kokabiel throws the light spear (which is size of long school bus) which he was making at me. The spear collides with the green energy wedge, but does not explode. Instead, explosive debris rains down on athletic field. After, we destroyed the spear. Ddraig stops boosting and announces: "BOOSTED BATTERING RAM LAUNCH!" As green energy blasts out of the cylinders on my back, I hit Kokabiel at over 200mph, briefly up into the sky and then straght into the ground creating a crater 50ft across and 20ft deep in the middle of the ruined athletic field.

I am thrown clear, but having exhausted almost all of my magic energy and my stamina, I am now in my human form. I use the rest of my magic to summon my axe and to create a kite-type shield out of plasma in my left hand. I slowly rise after vomiting blood and bile from the G-forces of my attack and sheer exhaustion. Using my axe in my right hand to steady myself, I slowly make my way around the crater to the opposite side where Kokabiel is crawling out. Kokabiel is more of a mess than I am, his wings have been burnt and then severed to random lengths, and also he has lost his left ear and eye, and has blood running out of his nose and out of the corners of his mouth. I am about 25ft away, when he shakily raises his left hand and start shooting out weak light spikes at me. I raise my shield and stop all but three of them. I take one in the left upper thigh, left upper arm and left shoulder, breaking my clavicle rendering my left arm useless. I move forward on nothing but instinct, because I am taking his head not just for what has happened over the last month, but for the six years he has been sending guys after me. Kokabiel takes a weak swing at me and misses. I summon the slight bit of strength I have left, and smash the top of the axe into his clearly broken ribs (bones sticking out) which causes him to lean forward. I then bring the flat of the axe down on his back, which cause him to lean forward more. I then shove the top of the axe into the side of his right knee with satisfying crunch; he finally goes to the ground leaning over on his knees. I rest the axe on my shoulder. Yuga:"This where I take your head Kokabiel, any last words." Out of the sky came a loud voice yelling STOP!Ddraig: "Whoa it's Albion!" Yuga: What in the fuck could he want at a time like this!"


	10. A VISITOR MOST UNEXPECTED

A VISITOR MOST UNEXPECTED

I, Yuga in the moment of my victory have been stalled by the appearance of my arch rival the Vanishing Dragon. Yuga (Talking to the White Dragon) "I am Yuganthar, host of the Boosted Gear, may I have your name. Vali: I am Vali, the host of Divine Dividing and I am here to take back Kokabiel (alive) to Azazel. Yuga: Now that have a good sense of your energy, you have been watching this entire battle and could have stopped it at any time." Vali:"I was curious to see how strong my rival was, after all we are destined to fight." Yuga:" I don't have the energy to fight you so he is all yours. What I did not see is that Kokabiel had used the time that I was talking with Vali as an opportunity to gather enough energy to create a foot long light dagger. As I was finishing my conversation, he rose up on his knees and stabbed on the left side right under my rib cage going all the way thru pointing out of my back. The axe that was resting on my shoulder swung thru the air severing Kokabiel's neck and his head went bouncing over to Vali's feet. My vision blurs, I see two Vali's, my eyes roll skyward and I blackout from total exhaustion. Vali picks up Kokabiel's head starts a conversation with Albion. Vali:"This is an unexpected twist, I guess Kokabiel wanted to fight to the very last. Albion:" You should end him now, he is almost as strong as us and I sense even greater power within. Vali:"HA! HA! Albion you actually sound afraid our rival should be strong." As Albion and Vali bickered, a disembodied female voice which seemed to come from everywhere: "MOVE AWAY FROM HIM!" Suddenly, an unseen force pushes Vali into a pile of rubble of rubble 50ft away.

The space around Yuga began to distort, out of the portal came a woman, but just not any woman. She was tall (7ft), she had four arms, and her skin was perfect bluish black, while her eyes were like the deepest ruby red. She was topless save a necklace of golden human skulls; around her waist was a skirt of unknown shiny black material with a belt in the form of golden human hands, she was both beautiful and terrible. I, Rias know exactly who this being is; the goddess Kali. Kali points one of her hands over to a rubble pile and pulls out the white dragon. As she holds him in the air, while shiny black metal bands wrap around Vali. Kali: "Host of the vanishing dragon, I have taken your voice for the next 30 min and confined you in bands that only a god could break, you will be leaving soon, will you need Kokabiel's head", Vali shakes his head to signify no. Then Kali makes a magic portal and send Vali thru it. Then she summons four man size figures in some ancient armor that I (Rias) cannot recognize, they along with Kali bring the unconscious Yuga over on some sort of stretcher where Asia got right to work healing that nasty gut wound, everyone else's serious wounds have been dealt with.

When Rias steps forward to ask a question, Kali stops her. Kali then points all four hands at the empty, but destroyed athletic field and creates a huge portal 30 meters wide and starts to bend space. ) Instantly, Sirzechs and 200 of his elite soldiers are their looking confused. Kali: "Now that everyone (Rias peerage, Sona's peerage and Sirzechs) is here I can explain why I am here". Seventeen years ago, one of my priestesses fell in love with a foreign man. This man was strong so she prayed to me and I possessed her body during conception." This how my servants are born, when they reach adulthood they seek me out through ritual prayer and ceremony, but Yuga was different." As I watched him grow, I realized he was at least 10 times stronger then any of my servants. He seemed to handle to enemies in front of him so I made sure that anyone plotting him harm from the shadows was dealt with. So, the issue before me is since he is not one of my servants, how do I classify him. Since he is not my son by blood I will adopt him as my son, his birth mother will be thrilled as this is highly unique honor. This golden necklace (A miniature of the one Kali possesses) will signify him as one of my House, also here is a feather from Kokabiel as I know he collects them." I will speak to Yuga while he sleeps to explain everything." Kali then turns to leave, then looks over her shoulder at Sirzechs and says: "Take care of Yuga, after all I will be watching." With that said Kali and her four servants leave. Sirzechs, with sweat dripping down the side of his head, was the first to speak: Rias, you sure do have unique taste in peerage, but to have the adopted son of a god as a servant is unprecedented." Rias and Sona, go home and rest as my men will clean up this mess and fix up the academy. (Everyone Present except Xenovia and Yuga): Hai! Maou Lucifer.

I, Yuga awaken in the forth floor hospital room in my house, by the date on the clock, two days have past and now it is Sunday. A nurse (a maid from house Gremory) called downstairs to let everyone know that I was awake, they all came up to greet me, and I held them at bay because I had not had a shower in two days at which point Rias announced that she was going to bathe me and asked Akeno and Asia to assist her. They hustled me off to the big shower next to the hospital room; Rias had Kiba bring up a change of clothes for me. Also, most surprisingly Koneko volunteered for wash duty, so I am now naked in the shower with four beautiful girls giving me a wonderful shower. Asia and Koneko are washing my head face and shoulders working down my back. Rias has the front, working from the chest, While Akeno worked from the feet upwards. Of course four sets of Oppai were touching me at random bringing me great peace, and they did not miss a spot. After I was very clean and dressed, I came down stairs and saw that the main dinning room table was full of food and at that table was an unexpected guest, Xenovia.

Xenovia(tears in her eyes) stated bluntly that because she had found out that God was dead, she had been excommunicated from the Church, and that she pleaded with Rias to become part of her peerage. Xenovia spread her devil wings and declared she was Xenovia the Knight, newest member of the Gremory peerage. I clapped my hands while stuffing my face with all the food on the table. A magic circle appears, it is Sirzechs, Grayfia and a third person. She is short, with blonde drill type pony tails; she walks over to Rias and says:" I am Ravel Phoenix; I will be starting as a first year high School at Kuou Academy, please take care of me." Rias tells Ravel and Xenovia to pick rooms on the second floor. While they are up stairs, Rias explains that Ravel was traded out of her brother's peerage into her mother's. Since her mother does not play in games she is considered a free bishop. Sirzechs came in after Rias's explanation that there had been a myriad of bounties and rewards on the life of Kokabiel stretching back hundreds of years. Sirzechs said that I had tripled the amount of money in my Devil account.

Sirzechs turned on the special Underworld big screen TV to show us the news. Titles splash across the screen: SAVAGE PAWN BEHEADS KOKABIEL IN PITCHED BATTLE IN THE HUMAN WORLD, THE SCOURGE OF THE UNDERWOLD MEETS HIS END AT THE HANDS OF THE SAVAGE PAWN and LORD PHOENIX QOUTED CALLING THE SAVAGE PAWN A "YOUNG LORD OF WAR". Yuga: "Sirzechs-sama does this mean war will start again". Sirzechs:"No, this incident has shown all three factions that an official armistice declaring an end to war is needed, so a conference will be held soon to sign a peace treaty and to figure out how the 3 Factions will work together." Rias:"When and where will this conference be held? Sirzechs: I talked with Azazel and Michael and we have decided to have the conference at the Academy in two weeks time. Sirzechs: (Handing me a shiny red card), Yuga this an Underworld Express Card Tied to your account, to humans it will look like an ordinary credit card, so use it wisely and don't leave home about it." Anyway, that's all that I have for today" Sirzechs then leaves. Akeno who had been watching quietly, on the inside was full of emotional turmoil. She realized that she just did not want Yuga physically, but she also loved him. This also brought up deeper feelings for one she had loved even longer-Rias. The Priestess of Thunder indeed had long standing girl crush on Rias for years. Akeno knew that Rias also loved Yuga and why not. He had defeated a previously unbeaten opponent so that Rias would not have to marry Raiser. Yuga could have used his victory to lay claim to Rias marriage rights, but he did not showing that he was truly an honorable man. Akeno told herself that she was bring both of them together with herself, after all She was a devil, why not have it all.


	11. NORMAL LIFE WITH SIDE OF YAKUZA

NORMAL LIFE WITH A SIDE OF YAKUZA

It is Monday afternoon, all other ORC members are out doing contracts and Akeno nervously awaits the arrival of her King. Rias arrives at the fifth floor balcony; there is a small table with two chairs and a tea kettle with two cups. Rias arrives and has a seat. Akeno (looking away from Rias:" "The reason I ask for here is that I love you, not just as a friend or my King but in a romantic way." For years I have struggled with these feelings, it is only when I became attracted to Yuga that I realized these feelings I have for you cannot be held down any longer". Rias gets out of her chair, moves behind Akeno and puts her right hand around on Akeno's stomach and Rias left hand entwines with Akeno's. Rias:"I also had feeling for long time, but whenever I tried to figure out what it was it seemed to hide from me, but I am not afraid those feelings for you or Yuga." "You are quite sly, confessing to me on floor full of empty rooms with locks; let us use one of those rooms to explore each other." Akeno and Rias hand in hand, run to the room across from the balcony and promptly undress each other. In the subdued light of the room, the move on to the bed kissing deeply as their legs entangle. Akeno moves her left hand down Rias's abdomen toward…..{CENSORED, yes reader, it is that time again, I would love to describe, in lurid detail, what Akeno intends to do with her busy fingers, but I must put in title to describe the events occurring: NOONER PLOT TWISTING YURI YURI MOMENT!- moving on}

Two hours have passed; I Rias have awakened in Akeno's loving grasp. It is a happy shock, that my first intimate moment in bed was with a woman who happened to be Akeno. Rias gently wakes up Akeno and tells her that we need to get downstairs before the rest of the peerage thinks that something bad has happened to them. Before she left, Akeno gave Rias a quick kiss on the lips and bounced off to the elevator. Rias was certain that this sort of relationship is common among kings, after all her brother married his queen, Grayfia. Rias straightened out he clothes and went down stairs to start dinner. The following afternoon, I (Yuga) find myself walking through Kuou Square Park, and come across an unusual scene. Murayama and Katase have their Shinai drawn and were back to back surrounded by 12 delinquent looking boys. They were making lewd comments about the girls, saying that if they give up they wouldn't treat them roughly. "Why does everything seem to happen in this park?"

I keep low; there are a lot of bushes around where this confrontation is taking place, I pull out my staff, turn one end into a blade and the other into the chain. I silently, launch the chain from the bushes a snag the nearest delinquent, drag him into the bush and knock him out with a chop to the neck, one down eleven to go. The leader sends three of his goons into the bushes, but I am out of sight in a tree. The three goons are right under me. I jump down, knocking out two of them immediately, while taking the third with spinning heel kick to the jaw. OOPS! That was a bit hard; his mouth will be wired shut for the next two months. The leader no sends five of his minions into the bushes, this time; I just beat them down with my fists. With that done I walk out of the bushes and surprise all who are present. Gang Leader: "This is none of your business, you will be sorry; my father will make you pay". Yuga:" Little boys should not be playing gangster and threatening women with violence". I grab the two remaining lackeys and shove one in front of each girl. Yuga:"Murayama and Katase why don't you teach these two about the use of the Bokken (Wooden practice sword). The Girls dropped the Shinai, pulled out their Bokken and used the lackeys as practice dummies until they were the ground whimpering in the fetal position. The leader reached for something from the back waistband of his pants, time seems to slow. My reflexes are many times faster then humans. In his hand is a GLOC-17, as I see him try to point it at me, I sever his hand. By this bystanders have noticed the ongoing confrontation and called the police. Two minutes later, the police and ambulance service arrive. The Girls fervently back up my story, I even show the police my Conceal and Carry permit for my staff. The girl's parents show up to get them and thank me profusely. I tell them that I am just glad that they were not hurt. I called Rias and told her that I was delayed and why. She was a bit cross that I had gotten myself involved in human business. I told her that the girls were being threatened with sexual violence and there was no option not to be involved. Rias sighed in agreement; I hung up and headed home.

In the morning, I talked to Rias about inviting Sona and her peerage to our pool on Saturday for post victory. Furthermore, I had already hired a service company to clean the school pool, and I have hired a Teppan style chief to cook a meal, lastly a coffee and juice service to provide any non-alcoholic beverage you can imagine. Rias, thinks, than agrees with the pool party plan and then speaks. Rias: "Yuga, why is the local Yakuza after you? Yuga:"Whaat!" Rias: "The local boss, Oda Takeda wants the person who hurt his son brought to him alive." Yuga:" Must be from last night, the leader of the gang pulled a gun on me and I chopped off his hand." Rias: I will get more information, so all of you keep a low profile". During the day at school, I kept getting notes stating things like, "your dead", "nice knowing you" and even one saying "I see a dirtnap in your future". The gang leader must have friends at our school. There were guys making the throat cutting gesture all day long. Murayama and Katase came up to me and invited me to casual dinner in my honor at the Kendo club on Thursday evening for saving them from the delinquents. I accepted their invitation, and went home for dinner. Over the course of the evening meal, Rias outlined what we were to do to take care of the Yakuza issue, which will take place Friday evening. So Thursday came and I went to the Kendo club, all the parents were there and pitched in to cater the event.

The Sensei of the Dojo took me aside in a separate room and asked me if I would be a student instructor. Since we were the only ones in the room, I took off my shirt to reveal my battle scars and tattoos. I told the Sensei, that I have been involved many battles in addition to my training and that the only lesson I could teach would be how to kill. The sensei shook his head that someone so young was involved in such things, but he told me I was always welcome at the Kendo club. Friday, 7:00PM, Boss Takeda was on the top floor of a four story building in Downtown Kuou. Summoned familiars have the guard rotation down and have drawn a hidden magic circle. Rias has Myself (Yuga), Koneko, Xenova and Kiba dressed up as ninjas. Koneko is so cute with her cat ears and tail out in her costume. I told her that she was prettiest Neko Ninja ever; she blushed profusely at my comment.

We silently knocked out the two guards on the roof after our Ninja squad came in on the magic circle. Rias, Akeno and Asia came afterward in plain cloths. The Ninja squad continued downstairs and took out eight more guards. Kiba and Xenovia used Bokkens and none lethal strikes to take down a total of four guards, Koneko took out two guards with Senjitsu nerve techniques. As for myself, I used a telepathic skill I had been working on, the Psy Bolt. This power, when used on humans knocks them out; on other beings it will cause disorientation and nausea. The only one left is Boss Takeda in his corner office. The Ninja squad burst through the door before Takeda can get weapon ready, He had an Uzi, a .45 caliber pistol and of course a Katanna. We get Takeda back his before Rias and the others arrive. With Takeda looking defiant in his chair, Rias arrives and gives the nod to begin the preplanned conversation with the Boss.

Yuga: Hello, Boss Takeda, we are devils from the Gremory Clan (Everyone shows there devil wings) and the reason we are here is that you were looking for payback for son, but before we go on, there is a message from Tokyo you must read." I hand the message to Takeda, who reads it and starts sweating profusely. Yuga:" As you can see the previous generations of Bosses have had business relationships with the Gremory's and other devils for centuries. So this is what is going to happen, whether your son, Kaze, goes jail or not he is banished from Kuou City, where he goes is up to you. Second, there is to be no retaliation against anyone at our school or anyone in the city period! Lastly, if you make us come back here, I guarantee that your dammed soul will find itself in the worst place you can imagine until the stars fade from the sky, do you understand. Boss Takeda simply lowers his head. Yuga: I am glad we could reach an understanding, do not worry about your guards, they are just unconscious, we will now take our leave. Tired, we go home and go to bed, although I have another girl in my bed, Ravel. As my chest is large and Asia is small, Ravel takes the right side of my chest while Asia takes the left. Rias (right arm) and Akeno (left arm) seem to enjoy the "Bun Massage" they get while I am asleep.

It Saturday, what a busy week, but we are having a pool party, I make sure that the pool area is clean, that the Dry sauna and Steam room are in working order and that all the different caterers are on time. Sona and her peerage arrive at 11:00am; it's a Hawaiian theme, so all the girls are flower print dresses and the guys in loud Hawaiian shirts and shorts. We all go down to the pool down to the elevator. I hear the Sitri girls murmur that this is nice not to have to worry about the Perverted Duo sneaking around the pool, trying to get crotch shots. Saji had a lewd look on his face imagining all the girls in their swimsuits and was promptly smacked on the top of the head by Tsubaki to bring him out of his trance. The girls went to change, while the guys put on their swim shorts. Rias came out in a low cut white bikini with gold rings connecting it together, Akeno came out in a neon green thong bikini, Asia and Koneko came out in school swimsuits. For the Sitri girls, Sona came out in white one piece, while Tsubaki, came out in a conservative two piece. The rest the Sitri girls came out in combination of conservative one and two piece suits. Saji again had a pervy look watching the Sitri girls, which earned him another smack in the head.

After a couple of hours playing around in the pool, the Teppan chiefs got going on the indoor grills. Beef, chicken, shrimp, lobsters, scallops, fried rice and cabbage: after our sumptuous lunch, the Polynesian fire dancers came twirling their fire batons at high speed (for humans) I even sprung for some Hula dancers straight from Hawaii (nothing is too good for my master), both peerages encouraged Rias and Sona to go up a shake it with the dancers, Once again Saji got smack in the ahead having a lewd look. It was about 4:00pm when all the caterers left, and I went into the pool storage which had all sorts of pool floaters in it, suddenly the door had closed, I thought I heard a lock click. I turn around and see Xenovia looking good in her sporty two piece bikini. Xenovia: "The reason I locked the door is that I wanted to have a private conversation with you. Since I was with the Church, I do know much about how to live as a normal person let alone a devil. I have talked with Rias, Akeno and others from both peerages and the theme was to live the life you wanted. I want for myself the womanly goal of having a child. You are a shape shifter, have the aura of a dragon and are the adopted son of the goddess Kali. I could not ask for more from a male partner." Xenovia the strips off her two piece to reveal her lightly muscular body. As expected from warrior, no spare fat and totally smooth and "IT" becomes a little excited. Xenovia: I have studied text books so I know the basic mechanics for reproduction, so off with shorts and come over here on top of these soft foam floats." Xenovia stripped off my shorts, but she was too close so "IT" hit her in the face.

The look she had was not embarrassment, but confusion, just then some one broke the lock and the door opened. Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Ravel and Sona all got eyeful. With all the girls staring at me, "IT" was bouncing with every beat of my heart. Rias just rubbed her head. Akeno: "As expected of Xenovia, she went to storm the gates, but found the beast that cannot be slain by the sword." Asia:" Yuga, if you just ask me, I could…" Koneko: "You are now officially the Perverted Red Dragon. "Ravel:" The maids were right, you can hang a towel on it." Sona: "Rias, you really can throw a great party, next we can use your pawn for the ring toss game". Rias (steam coming from her ears) Enough!, Xenovia, get your suit on and come out , Akeno, get the hose, Yuga needs to cool off! When Rias was done she hustled the girls over to the patio tables, except Akeno who turned the cold water hose on me. Akeno: "Ara Ara Yuga, you will never fit back your shorts if you don't calm down". A few minutes late, back in my shorts and shivering, I sat in the pool to warm up. Everyone gathered around to hear Xenovia: She said (in blunt sincerity) that she was trying to extract Yuga's seed so she could have a baby. Rias replied that the reason there is no nursery at Kuou Academy is that 16 is too young and that girls wait until there over 20 years old to have children. Xenovia apologized that she did not have all the information to correctly make such a decision and accepted that she just have to practice sex until she comes off age. With Rias announced the end of the evening, Sona thanked for the interesting Saturday she has had in a long time, and resisted the urge to tease Rias had a quiet dinner and went to bed. I started with Rias and Akeno in bed as usual, but this time they each had a hand on "IT", not in an erotic way, but in a "this belongs to me" sort of way. It was three weeks till summer break and change is in the air.


	12. THE COUNTDOWN TO THE CONFERENCE

THE COUNTDOWN TO THE CONFERENCE

It is now Sunday 11:00AM, the day after the pool party, and the blunt demonstration of Xenovia's ignorance of life as a regular person. Rias has no devil business, so we basically have the day to ourselves. I decided to take a stroll and my feet brought me to Kuou Square Park where I am immediately drawn to a man sitting on a bench feeding the pigeons. He has black hair, blonde bangs and is dressed in an old suit. The most obvious thing is the type and amount of power he is generating: He is a Fallen Angel. I walk up to the man on the bench. Yuga: "Would you be Azazel?" Azazel: "That would be me, why don't you have a seat, good guess by the way" Yuga: "Was Vali mad that Kali took his voice." Azazel:" It was 20 minutes before he talk, It was a good lesson in humility, anyway I have some information I need for you to pass to Rias." Yuga: "What info?" Azazel:" The decision has been made to have the Three Factions conference at Kuou Academy just before your summer break." Yuga: "Why isn't Rias getting the information through normal channels? Azazel: She will later today, but I wanted to meet you since you took care of problem (Kokabiel) for me." Yuga:"I was going to let him go with Vali, but he chose to try and gut me instead." Azazel (Getting up to leave): "He was dead either way."

I told Rias about meeting Azazel in the park and about the schedule of the conference. She was very upset that he would be in her territory uninvited and approached one her servants and that he deserved death. Sirzechs appeared in a hologram to tell Rias about the Kuou Conference and that after about how she handled the Riser issue and the battle with Kokabiel that she should free her other bishop. Rias took her peerage over to the old school building, where the ORC meets, and stood in front a door with yellow caution tape on it. Rias recited the dispel incantation and the doors opened. Inside was not what I expected. The inside looked part apartment, with a coffin instead of a bed, a small table with two chairs and it was full of computers. Rias told us that this bishop completed that most contracts out of anyone(Via Computer) in the peerage and that the reason she was confined here was that her sacred gear "Forbidden Balor View" was unstable and would activate at random freezing people and objects in place. Back in the corner from behind a desk, came a small figure in a Kuou uniform and went over and held Rias's hand. Rias:" This is Gaspara Vladi, she is a bit shy, so play nice. Gaspara was an inch taller then Koneko, white hair, fair skin and red eyes. After we all introduced ourselves, Gaspara let go of Rias's hand and grabbed mine. Gaspara:" I don't mind leaving here if Yuga-kun holds my hand." Rias smiled and we all managed move all of Gaspara's stuff over to her new second floor room, two rooms actually. I was about to find out that Gaspara was a great deal different then her first impression.

It was two weeks till the conference, and Rias wanted me to help Gaspara train to get her sacred gear under control. I met Gaspara at an old warehouse; everyone else was out on devil contract business for the evening, the room suddenly went dark, but it was like the dark was moving. A chair formed from the darkness under me and I found myself strapped to the chair. The strangest thing was that I wasn't scared, and then Gaspara appears. Gaspara:" I am sorry for doing this, but I needed your undivided attention." "This is going to require some trust on your part, Yuga, but I need to tell you two stories, the first is how I become part of Rias's peerage and the second is why you're tied to the chair." She holds her finger to my mouth; I notice a small drop of blood. Gaspara:"Even as half vampire, I can pass my memories on in my blood". Gaspara then sticks the finger with the blood on it in my mouth. In my mind, I am transported back in time to what looks like rural Europe in the early 16th century. In a village, I see child Gaspara being shunned by her pure-blood father and sent to live with her human mother, but the villagers found out that he was a vampire, so at night the village stormed into his mothers house, some took Gaspara away, while the rest tied the mother to a stake and burned her alive. They took Gaspara to the top over hill and tied him up so that sun's first light would turn him to ash, when she did not turn to ash, they drove a wooden stake through her and she still did not die the villagers fled in terror leaving Gaspara in the dark. That when Rias arrived and made Gaspara her bishop.

This hard luck seems to the pattern in the Gremory Group: Kiba and the Holy Sword project, Koneko with her older sister killing her master, then fleeing, Akeno with the death of her mother at the hands of humans because she's half Fallen Angel. Then I travel much further back in time, I see on older more buxom version of Gaspara, she is apparently a noble, among her guards is someone who could resemble my father. The seen change where this noble and her guard were having a naked swim in a secluded forest pool, after their swim, they entangled themselves on the bank and while noble was orally gratifying her guard, she bit him on the end of his…OUCH! But he did not even angry; instead his expression was one of euphoria. The noble, who had swallowed the mixture of the bodily fluids, went over and ripped a massive tree out of the ground and threw it across the pond into forest on the other side, then the image faded and I was back. Gaspara:" Over 4000 years ago, my ancestor met one of yours and they became lovers and by accident discovered that his blood and semen mix together gave her not only a boost in power, but also the ability to exercise finite control of it." Through the blood memories of this ancestor, she had a method of preserving this rare mixture for up two years using magical glass vials." The chair your sitting in can be adjusted to any angle I wish, your body has to be properly positioned so your can fill the jar." (There are two glass pint jars on the table) The blood jar is easy to fill; the semen jar might take awhile, so Yuga lets get started." Gaspara promptly strips out of her clothes and then commands hands to come out the darkness and undress me. After the love scene in the ancient forest and seeing Gaspara naked I am more than a little excited.

As the hands go to work on "IT", Gaspara teases me that I am a naughty step-brother for getting excited at seeing his step sister naked. What the hell? She further states the many of her contracts over the Internet were doing naughty cosplay. As I climax, she points "IT" at the magic jar. Gaspara: "Wow, you filled the jar in one go!". Using magic, she then pokes a thin glass tube in my arm and fills the blood jar. She performs a ritual which turns the two jars into twelve small vials. Gaspara:"This will sustain me for a year, and I promise it will be worth it, now it is time for a fresh dose." The dark hands had not only got "IT" back to full attention, but I felt like I was going to "Fill the Jar" again. Then I saw Gaspara approach with her fangs out, I shake my head, NO! She nods her head YES! I come, she bites; like the noble's ancient lover, I experience brief intense pain followed by euphoria. The darkness fades and I find myself drained sitting in a real chair. She brings over a bucket of warm soapy water and starts carefully cleaning me up. After I recover, Gaspara apologizes and says this was the only way as it was impossible to explain. Also, the control over her power that my bodily fluids give her, will convince Rias to lift any other restrictions that she might have on her. I just let out a big sigh. I was very fatigued, so we both teleported back to get dinner and a good nights rest.

Over the next eight days, Gaspara and I train. She could fill that huge warehouse with that darkness. Using her greater control and boosted power, she could now devour any attack I could send whether they were elemental or dragon powered. Also she could stop objects moving at her or multiple objects moving in different directions. On the eighth day we showed Rias our progress. Gaspara only showed Rias her progress in controlling her sacred gear, but not the power to manipulate the dark; I guess I will have to ask Gaspara at some point. Rias said that due to the miraculous progress with her sacred gear, that Gaspara could attend Kuou academy after summer break; she was thrilled, and with a wink, she thanked me for everything! The day was class observation day. Rias was spared parental embarrassment, due to Sirzechs, Lord Gremory and Grayfia being stuck with getting the conference preparations finalized. During one of the classes, we were given clay to sculpt whatever we wanted at first I thought about the look and feel of Rias and Akeno's nude bodies, but there was no way I was going to make something like that in class, so I made a fair representation of a tiger. Rias, Akeno, Asia and myself after the class observation let out. Suddenly, we heard a group of boys running to the gym talking about a magical girl. Rias and Akeno seemed to know what was going on, so I followed along o the gym.

There was a girl around are our age is posing in some costume, I had watched a few anime shows since coming to Japan, but I did not know which show this costume comes form. The Saji comes in and does his student council thing and breaks up the ruckus. Saji was talking to this girl, asking if she had family at the school and telling her that her clothing was inappropriate. Sona walked in and demanded what was going on. The costumed girl hopped of the stage and ran over to Sona, and for the first time I sweat on Sona's face. That's when Rias told us that the cosplayer was none other then Lady Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Maou's of the underworld and the strongest female devil. Rias and Akeno went over to give there greetings, Apparently, Serafall had heard that I was the host of Ddraig, so I also introduced myself. Serafall says she was upset about not being told about the class observation and was going launch an attack on Heaven (The other Maou's stopped her) Sona just ran out saying she couldn't stand it anymore and fled the auditorium with Serafall and Saji in hot pursuit. Rias sighed and said that all the Maou's were very laid back while off duty. The day proceded without further incident, we saw Serafall again, this time in a regular dress. We invited her over, but she said she would see us at the conference tomorrow on Friday evening. We all went home had dinner, and when we went to bed, Xenovia wanted to sleep in the bed with us. So that made girl number six. I found out the hard that Xenovia likes to kick in her sleep when took a chin shot from her foot. I moved Xenovia a little bit so she did not kick anyone else. That was at 4:30AM, I decided not to go back to bed as my alarm goes off at 5:00AM for physical conditioning. I look out the window wonder what this meeting will bring, salvation from war or damnation to continue it for all eternity.


	13. YOUR OBJECTION IS NOTED

YOUR OBJECTION IS NOTED

It is now 7:00am, I have returned from my morning conditioning run, up to my room and I hear Akeno and Rias in my shower. As I go in to the join them, I hear Rias saying things like:"We are going to get caught", "We do not have any time for this and "stop that, it tickles". Upon entering the shower, I see both Akeno and Rias, quite soapy, with Akeno pressing into Rias's back, giving Rias kisses on the back of her neck, with her right reaching around and fondling Rias's right breast and her left hand disappearing into the soap bubbles around Rias's waist. Judging by the flushed and excited look on Rias's face, I knew exactly where she was rubbing.

Yuga:"I am sorry, should I wait until you and Rias are done." Akeno:" No not at all, after all I need someone to wash my back, as you can see I have been washing Rias's back, also we both need to talk to you after were done in the shower.". So we washed each other, dried off and got dressed. They had me sit down on the bed. While they stood in front of me with Rias and Akeno holding hands. Rias:" As you have seen, myself and Akeno have moved into a close romantic relationship." At this point, Akeno gives Rias a kiss on the neck and blows into her ear. Rias (very flustered): "Akeno! ,Stop that, you know I cannot speak when you do that." Akeno: I am sorry Rias, you were tensing up and I thought you should relax a little." Akeno:" Realization of these feelings that we have for each other were old feelings that we have had since middle school and were brought about by the love we both have for you." Rias and Akeno sit on either side of me, and grab each arm and press it into there breasts. (Rias and Akeno together):" Will you accept us as your lovers; if you do there will no pleasure that will ever be denied you." My heart was pounding so fast and hard, I thought they could hear it. I first leaned over and gave Rias a deep long kiss; I then gave Akeno the same deep long kiss. Yuga:" I can say, without reservation that I love you both. Ever since I met you both, you are always in my thoughts. When I became a devil, I felt overwhelmingly peaceful; for reasons which I do not fully understand whenever your breasts are pressed against my body, peaceful feelings just seem to wash over me." With that said, we must talk again, moving this relationship to next pleasurable level is not a trivial matter."

Our group is now walking to school, the difference being, I have Rias holding my right arm and Akeno holding my left arm. When we got to the school gate, both Rias and Akeno gave me kiss on either side of my face and went happily bounding off to their first class. What I did not know is that the dual kiss on my cheeks by the "Kuou Onee Sama's" had been reported to every male in school. When the first break came, Matsuda and Motohama walked over to me and told me that my time was up, that every male in the school was out to kick my ass and that they would have their retribution because I had helped the Kendo girls beat them up. I calmly told the Perverted Duo that if anybody had a problem with the way Rias and Akeno treated me that they could meet me inside the school Dojo fifteen minutes after school ended. They ran off to spread the word of the challenge to any who would listen. I went to talk to the Head Instructors of both Judo and Kendo; I promised them they would see something very interesting if they lent me the Dojo. They both readily agreed partly out a debt of gratitude for defending Murayama and Katase in the park and hearing about the challenge I had issued. Rias had also heard about my challenge and she sternly informed that causing even moderate injuries was forbidden. Unlike most of the devils at this school, I was already a well conditioned expert fighter, but I still had to hold back. It is now 3:15pm; I am standing in a small clearing encircled by trees. The Dojo instructors have marked a path past the Dojo to the clearing, all the Kendo and Judo students are seated on a second floor balcony, each one has a clipboard, I guess there going to take notes. Among the students was Sona's queen, she had also given me a stern warning about injuries to the students. I was standing I the selected clearing, wearing my red sash/white pantaloon combo, my trusty staff, I had also taped up my hands and wrists, also my feet and ankles. Through my excellent hearing, many of the students(all female)made comments about my physique, tattoo's and scars, but an instructor came in and hushed them as my opponents approached.

The number of the group that opposed me numbered more then 50. The front of the mob looked like athletes. The only ones to have weapons were the guys from the baseball team. Suddenly 12 members of the mob charge out, the first six looked like the Rugby team; the six behind them had bats, so they must be part of the baseball team. But, to me who has fought supernatural opponents for years all the action was in slow motion. It was easy to predict there movement. I slipped around the Rugby guys and hit the first batter with my staff in the gut, as he leaned over; I caught his chin with the upswing of my staff. The next batter came at me for an overhead strike, I side stepped and gave him a knee to the gut and a chop to the neck, two were out. Next was a Rugby guy who tried to tackle me, I hooked his right arm pit with my left arm and tossed him over, he landed funny on his ankle, he wasn't getting up, three down. The next rugby guy tried to grab me in a bear hug; I gave him a hard front kick to the base of the ribcage knock the breath and consciousness out of him, four down. This went on four a few more minutes until all twelve were down. As I walked over to the rest of the mob, passed those that were moaning on the ground, I heard some arguing. Apperently Akeno's and Rias's fan-boy clubs had pooled there money together to hire the athletes for what they said was an easy fight. But the representatives of the rugby and baseball teams told the fan-boys that I was "crazy wild fuck" that wasn't their problem. They walked off leaving about 30 normal scared and shaking students. I guess it is my turn now. Yuga:" Ants cannot shake there fists at an elephant; you even went as far to hire people to harm me". So let me give you a warning, if I even hear a rumor that you are trying to hurt me, there will be no mercy." The ones you sent after me got off easy, however if you ever challenge me again, I will teach what the term escalating pain threshold is all about." If any one of you wants to try there luck, now is the time, otherwise, GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY FIELD!"

With that, all the fan-boys including the Perverted Duo ran for their lives. Back in the clearing, the Dojo instructors had turned the field into a basic first aid class. In all, the injuries were light; two people had cracked ribs, two broken noses, and the one who landed funny and fractured his ankle. The instructors lent the guy with broken ankle crutches and then sent the other eleven attackers home. Murayama and Katase came walking over with a chair a told me that it was Sensei's order that I be treated, I sat down and took it like a man. A lucky batter grazed my cheek and another hit me in the ribs on the right side and left a sizeable bruise. So they wrapped up the ribs and put two butterfly bandages on my check. During, the time they were treating me, I could not help but notice the jiggle of their breasts under there uniforms. They were both larger then Asia, but smaller then Xenovia. Since I became a devil, I seem to be far more aware and interested in breast size and shape. After they were done, they each gave me soft kiss on either side of my face. Blushing, they said this was my proper reward for defending them in the park. They then took the chair and ran back to the other club members in the clearing. I heard a loud SQUEE! noise; probably from them telling their teammates that they gave me a kiss.

The Dojo Instructors talked to me briefly; they told that the five who had noticeable injuries were told to tell there parents that they were hurt during practice; also that almost all of the other teachers bet a sizable some of money with them that I would lose. So, now the two instructors will be enjoying a tropical vacation, while all the other teachers will be having instant noodles for every meal over summer vacation.

By the time I got home it was 5:00pm, two hours to the conference. Akeno, Rias and Asia had finished dinner, so we all sat down and ate. I told Rias and Akeno to meet in my room at 6:00pm. I went upstairs, had my shower. Rias and Akeno came in right at 6:00pm. Yuga: "I love you both, but before we have sex there are things you need to know. First, no contraception known to you will work; only a counter reproduction rune from my clan will work for a period of five years". Second, through sex, hormonal and neural-chemical bonds are formed, it's not enslavement or control, and you will simply not want anyone else. Lastly we are all 16 or older, by the rules of my clan, once we have sex, you will become my wives. After hearing all this, do you still want move our relationship forward." Rias: I can speak for Akeno and state that we both want to be more than just your lovers. Also, since the fight with Riser, you won my wedding rights. Even though you announced publically that I could choose whom to marry, if I chose someone else, I would have to still get your permission, my parents will be thrilled." Yuga: "Then after the peace conference, we shall plan a night where we lock my bedroom door and passionately consummate our new relationship." We then engaged in some lurid tongue wrestling before heading back down stairs to the transfer circle to get to the meeting.

We arrive at the meeting site, as the guard details of the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils, team in the skies overhead. As I, Rias and the rest of the peerage walk toward the room where the meeting is taking place Rias asked what had in the container I had brought with me, I said it was some fine alcohol for the conference. We entered the conference room, there was crescent shaped table. Sitting at this table were Sirzechs and Serafall, with Grayfia standing off to the left of Sirzech. Next to Serafall was (presumably) Archangel Michael with Irina standing behind Michael. Across from Sirzechs was the Fallen Angel leader known as Azazel and him was silver hared, silver eyed teen, by the power coming off of him, it had to be Vali. The leaders were making small talk before the start of the meeting, I approached Sirzechs. Yuga: Lucifer sama, this meeting must be known around the world, my father sent this bottle of Macallen (Vintage 1926) single malt whiskey for you all to toast the new treaty you make tonight." Sirzechs thanked me and I went back into my spot against the wall behind Rias. After preliminary statements, both Rias and Sona gave testimony regarding all the events that led up to the final battle with Kokabiel. Afterwards, Azazel said that he knew Kokabiel was up to something, so he sent The Vanishing Dragon to bring back Kokabiel if he was going against standing instructions. When Vali arrived, the battle was already finishing up. Kokabiel was going to be handed over to Vali when he decided go out fighting. When pressed for details, Azazel answered that whatever Kokabiel was planning or actions he took were on his own and stood in contrast to his instructions from Grigori HQ.

Azazel, also said that the current hosts of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing while not part of the old war have the power to change the world and that there input was important. Vali replied that he only wanted strong opponents to fight. Azazel answered that he could find plenty of strong opponents without war. Azazel then asked me. Yuga: I have been fighting a running battle for the last six years, Rias and her peerage have become a small circle of peace, if this treaty makes that circle bigger, I am all for it." There was suddenly a loud bang out side. Looking out of the windows, I could see all the guards disappearing. Michael says that the new enemies are using transport magic to eliminate the guards and that there are mages coming out of the gate in the sky. A figure suddenly teleports in the midst of the conference, and she shouts as she raises her glowing staff:"Chaos and Ruin to the world." A large explosion occurs, but we are all protected by a shield put up by Michael, Sirzechs and Azazel. The woman with the staff identifies herself: "I am Katarea Leviathan, me and these mages will eliminate you and bring about a new world order. Those who were pushed aside by the imposter Maou's will retake their rightful thrones over the bodies of Angels and Fallen Angels." Azazel: "I had heard a report that rebels from all three factions were banding together forming the Kaos Brigade and that the boss was Uroborus Dragon Ophis." Katerea: "Yes we are working with Ophis to take over this rotting world and cause a revolution. Azazel:"HA!HA!HA! Rotting, revolution those are words that I heard before and whoever says them dies first." Well Azazel, I guess you are volunteering to be the first to die." Azazel walks out of the shield as Katerea rises into the sky. Sirzechs:" Katerea, do you have no intention of backing down." Katerea:" Sirzechs, you were a good Satan, but you were not the best. Azazel and Katerea start there battle in the sky above. There approximately 200 mages with more coming through the gate. Grayfia is analyzing the gate, Siirzechs, Serafall and Michael were maintaining the shield (which was been continually attacked with magic) Rias and Sona weretalking about retaliation strategy. Gaspara walks up grabs my hand and we walk over to Rias and Sona. Gaspara:" Rias, it's time to show the real progress my training with Yuga." Gaspara(in a deep menacing voice that is not hers):" Spread and Devour". Darkness spread across the sky, out of the dark came uncountable hands, claws, tentacles, all manner of mouths, making sucking and teeth grinding noises. Then, the mages began to be eaten by the dark tried launching attacks at the dark, but those attacks were futile.

Also all attacks launched at the shield were frozen in time 10ft away. Gaspara:" Rias, Sona, I cannot keep this up for much longer, you should start the counter attack soon." Sona took her peerage to the left and Rias to the right. After three min, Gaspara could not maintain her power any more, and the darkness had receded. Not only had the Gate been eaten by Gaspara's dark power, but more than 100 mages had perished without a trace. The knights, rooks, pawns and Irina went out first to attack the closest mages; the Sitri bishops provided support, while the kings and queens behind them provided long ranged attack power. Every manner of magical attack came at us. Fire, ice, lightning and others that could not be readily identified came at us and went past us. Without reinforcements or an option to retreat, the mages were going to fight to the last.

When we were mopping up the last of the mages, I felt something from above, looked and saw Azazel in golden armor. Ddraig explained that the aura I felt was from the Gigantis Dragon King Fafnir and that Azazel must have made some sort of contract to borrow Fafnir's power. Katerea charged Azazel and received a near fatal wound in her side. She then turned her arms into many which grabbed onto Azazel's and started to build up massive surge of power toward a likely self distruct. Then Azazel did the unthinkable, he cut off his own left arm and as Katerea fell away, Azazel threw his prong light-spear, annihilating Katerea completely.

As the last of the mages were dealt with, Azazel was knocked from the sky by none other then Vali the Vanishing Dragon. Azazel: Vali, have you gone over to the Khaos Brigade? Vali:" yes, I am working with Ophis, but not for a new world order, but for the promise of fighting with the warriors of Asgard. Azazel:" I thought you joined them because you could not be a Maou, Vali Lucifer." Everyone let out a gasp. Vali:"I am Vali Lucifer, my mother was a human woman which allowed me to be a host for the Divine Dividing, I am a direct descendant of Lilith and the Original Satan." I, Yuga had enough of this asshole, he had interrupted my execution of Kokabiel long enough to get stabbed in the gut. He argued with Albion whether or not I should be killed and he has switched sides in the most important meeting of our time, just so he can fight more opponents! I had to take him out quick; I have been training with Ddraig on mixing the tiger with the Dragon, but now we were going to do a live fire exercise.

I rise into the sky in front of Vali, Yuga: COMBINE BREAKER FELIS DRACONUS!. This was my supreme subspecies Balance Breaker. My were-tiger form and Welsh Dragon balance breaker were molded together. Instead of smooth red armor, I had my orange black tiger strip pattern, along with all the muscles and sinew. My head was a dragon's head with one pair of green reptilian eyes and below them a pair of golden feline eyes. On my hands I had tiger claws; on my feet I had dragon talons and a dragon's tail with a spiky, club like apparatus. Inside my armor, my human body was not there, but rather the armor was filled with a red jelly substance. On my chest, seem to be two small doors shut together covering something that Ddraig was reluctant to talk about. I charge at Vali, he is equally as fast as I am, blocking all my strikes, but he did not see the tail coming. Ruuuuung! I smack him in the side of his head with my tale, cracking his helmet open. DIVIDE! I hear that as feel a huge drop in my power. He likes to absorb power, let's see how much he can !Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost! After several blocks by Vali, my opportunity came, I struck him in the chest, with the talon on my right foot and transferred all that power into his armor, blowing it apart and sending Vali to the ground, I landed about 25ft away. Vali(coughing up blood) "It is time I show you my true power." Vali reforms his armor with little effort, and flies up in the air 50ft and then Albion calls out HALF DIMENSION! All the building and trees start to distort and get smaller. Azazel calls out to me and explains that this ability halves everything. Yuga (thought) He is going halve my peace and halve everyone's peaceful oppai NEVER! , Ddraig we need use what is underneath the door on my chest, I cannot outlast this guy, so I have to take him out in one shot. From behind my legs two supports come out and stick in the ground, the doors on my chest open and a green orb comes out, then a whir noise starts and a sphere of white (golfball size) is followed by green energy sphere (softball sized) move out 15ft from my chest and grow. The white energy ball is one foot in diameter, while the green energy sphere swells to 10ft in diameter. The whir sound is now 20 times what it was and Ddraig is boosting continually charging up the launcher. Vali see's us and tries to use Divide, but he can only discard so much energy. So he starts building strong defensive barriers. The mages have long since been dealt with and everyone else is over 100ft away behind a strong barrier. Ddraig stops boosting and calls it out:" CORE PLASMA DRAGON BLASTER, FIRE! The white sphere turns into column of energy 25ft long and one foot in diameter. The end of the energy column drags the green energy sphere which now compresses from 10ft in diameter to the size of a basketball. The column does not seem to move very fast, but then starts smashing thru Vali's barriers, when the column hits Vali, it is at 50% power, but it is enough, to severely damage his armor, but it's compressed dragon shot that does the job. That shot explodes, lighting the whole sky green and sending Vali to the ground.

Rias POV

I, Rias, once again have been amazed by my pawn. The man who will be my husband has blasted Vanishing Dragon Vali right out of the sky, and then someone speaks. Azazel: "Vali Lucifer, half devil decendant of the original Satan, host of the English Dragon. Yuganthar Heyerdahl, half weretiger, adopted son of Kali and host of the Welsh Dragon. These two will be the strongest hosts, past, present, our future. They will either save the world or bring it to ruin."

Normal POV

I, Yuga after launching my special attack, have reverted back into my normal balance breaker and then after my human form has reconstituted, release the armor entirely. Even though I have dark skin it looks like I have severe sunburn from the neck down on the front of my body and have a sense of euphoria. Vali on the other hand, is a mess, parts of his cloths are missing, covered in severe burns, his lower right leg has bones sticking out and he has blood dripping from his mouth, ears and nose, but he is conscious and brings his head up resting on his elbows. Yuga:" Whoever passes out first loses." Vali:" It is good that my rival is strong, now I know why Albion wanted to kill you while you were down, but I guess I lose this time." With that Vali passes out. I heard something break through the barrier and boy around my age lands next to Vali and then greets me. "Nice to meetcha Red Dragon Emperor, I am Bikou, I came to get Vali because we were going to fight the Aesir up north, but looks like Vali needs a medic, so see ya later." Bikou and Vali disappear through a dimensional rift in the ground and I wave goodbye like an idiot. After they leave, I stumble back over to where everyone is in silence and wearing an astonished look. On the way over I found the container that I had brought and set on top of a piece of rubble. I took out the Macallen 1926 and 5 of the 8 shot glass. I managed pour a glass for each of the Maou's and myself. I say "Huzzah to the Alliance!" I chug down my glass forgetting that I am way underage to be drinking alcohol and that is the last thing I remember.

When I next open my eyes I am in one of those medical capsules, outside I can see Rias, Sirzechs and everyone else talking to doctors looking concerned. I cannot seem to move anything below my neck or talk, I close my eyes again this time I am out of the capsule and it is nighttime and I am in the forth floor medical bay of my house (Fort Gremory). The nurse watching me runs and gets the doctor. The doctor explains that the combination of my new balance breaker and the extreme energy I used in my attack on Vali led to a unique type of magical poisoning, which looks like a severe sunburn but turns all the pain receptors in your body to the maximum. The doctor explains that I have been put in a chemically paralyzed state for the last four days so I would not die. The only treatment is to allow the magic to dissipate over time, the doctor said I would have to remain in this state for two more days, and then any remaining injuries could be healed magically. The next morning Rias and Akeno were fawning over me, wiping my face and feeding me, all I could do was grunt in appreciation. There were a steady stream of visitors and well wishers.

The last of which was Ravel Phoenix. She said that she was glad I was getting better and that she had some homemade cake for me to try. I nodded yes so she hopped on the bed, straddling my thigh; I proceeded to feed me a light, fluffy citrus cake. I noticed something off when she was on my thigh. I expected to feel some sort of underwear fabric; instead, I had direct contact with Ravels, soft moistening private parts. Ravel looks me dead in the eye and asks me in a slightly husky voice if I like her cake. I quickly realize that the cake she is talking about is not the one I am being fed. She starts moving back and forth on my thigh spreading her moisture on my leg, and feeds me a cake piece mouth to mouth. Ravel:" Ever since I met you, I have dreamt about your brown hands caressing my body and after I saw your equipment in the pool closet, I have had intense sex dreams about you impaling me in various positions. Over the last three days I have dreamt about what our children will look like. I have done some discrete research and found that female members of were-tiger clans have similar dreams about there mates before they marry. This is my way of saying that I want to be one of your wives." She was moving faster now and "IT" was now touching her leg getting friction from her movement and I suddenly could not hold it any more and blast fluid all up inside Ravel's dress. The Monitoring equipment I am hooked up to gives off an alarm, I guess my heart rate went too high; she quickly hopped off and covered me up with the bed sheet. The nurses came in seeing Ravel holding a small plate, standing next to my bed; she told the nurses that I found her cake exiting. Indeed!

Two days later, I was cleared by the doctors; Rias and Akeno hustled me into the shower and insisted that they clean me. Both girls used there hands and breasts to make me very 's surprise hentai cake attack was still quite fresh in my mind. The girls talked with me about setting aside a night where we could have sex and become official husband and wives. But Azazel had convinced everyone that both Rias's and Sona's peerage had been through a lot recently and a relaxing trip to special Onsen that is only known to Devils and Fallen Angels. Little did I know how this four day trip would change my life.


	14. ENCOUNTERS AT THE ONSEN

ENCOUNTERS AT THE ONSEN

Since I spent most of the first week of summer break in the hospital suite, the plan, set out by the new advisor of the ORC Azazel-Sensei, was to spend the next four days (Thursday thru Sunday) at the Onsen and on Monday, go to the underworld for the rest of summer break to attend various functions. Also the entire Sitri Group was coming along to the Onsen. So there were two large vans with Azazels car in the front. The hood ornament was a black metal representation of an 8 wing fallen angel, underneath the hood ornament were the letters F. A. M. (Fallen Angel Motors) I asked Azazel, (excuse me Sensei) if this car was a mass produced model. He said that this type of car was special order only for certain leaders with in Grigori. Myself, Xenovia and Gaspara were elected to go with Azazel, while Serafall drove the Sitri Van and Grayfia drove the Gremory van (with two Sitri members who did not fit in there van) We were all amazed that Serafall had a Japanese drivers license, she pouted and said that no one takes her seriously (At least she was in regular clothing, no telling what the police would do if they pulled her over dressed as magical girl) We got into Sensei's car. I was in the front seat, Xenovia and Gaspara shared the backseat. When Azazel pushed a button, an automated voice came out of the car. "Weapons suite now active, please make your choice, Satellite Kinetic Energy Weapon, Multiple Launch Ballistic Missile System, Homing Photonic Beam Platform or all of the above; retinal scan required for verification, please…" Azazel immediately apologized for pushing the wrong button and then turned on the ignition and screeched the tires leaving the parking lot and we hit the highway. Azazlel said that the vans would take three hours to reach the Onsen, but it will only two and a half hours in his car as he stepped on the gas and the car accelerated.

Azazel drove wildly thru the mountains to get to the coast, leaving Gaspara with greenish tinge on her face (Sensei's car was equipped with airline style barf bags) I was feeling a little queasy; Xenovia did not seem to mind the fast twisting motion of the car at all. Once we reached the coast, Azazel slowed down and rolled down the windows and we all enjoyed the ocean breeze for the next hour. We turned off the coast up a windy, mist filled road until we reached the Onsen, exactly two hours and twenty eight minutes. Azazel checked us in; we each went to our rooms. Everyone else arrived thirty min later. It was only an hour before dinner, so everyone hurriedly checked to there rooms and dressed for dinner. At dinner only Azazel and Grayfia were drinking Sake, Serafall wanted to drink alcohol, but Sona said that strange things happen when you drink, but everyone was having a good time. After dinner, both peerages went to the recreation room and engaged in table tennis and side by side arcade style video game and an arcade style game that required you follow dance moves. While everyone was occupied, I decided to slip away to take a dip in the Men's outdoor bath. What I did not know was that the men's outdoor bath changed into a mixed bath after 8:00pm.

I went into the change room, undressed and grabbed a towel and walked into the bath area. There was one person sitting on a bench washing their body and had long silver hair, it was Grayfia! I tried to leave, but she called out to me and invited me to sit by her so that I can wash myself. I sat next to her and tried to wash myself, but it was impossible not to look. Her skin was bright without a single wrinkle or blemish. Her breasts were larger then either Rias or Akeno with small pink tipped areola. Her narrow waist flared out into a curvy hipline and then into shapely legs. Even her feet were beautiful. Grayfia must have noticed my staring because she then said that since I got a good eyeful that I needed to wash her back. She turned her back to me and pulled her silver hair forward. Her back seemed small for such a powerful woman. So I soaped up my hands and started at the tops of her shoulders down to the small of her back eliciting light moans. After I was done, Grayfia, playfully scolded me that I should have used a towel to wash her back and that since her back was very clean it was now my turn. So I turned my back to Grayfia which was good because "IT" was in a painful throbbing state. She responded in kind and used her hands to soap up my back. But she stepped closer and her huge oppai were now helping soap my back.

Her breathing became ragged and I smelt alcohol on her breath. After my back was quite soapy she got a bucket and rinsed me off and declared that my back is now very clean. I thanked her and began to leave, but she turned me toward her with her right hand and I think she meant to grab an arm with her left. But in her left hand was "IT" throbbing with every heartbeat. I thought I was good and truly dead. Here is the Strongest Queen named The Silver Haired Queen of Annihilation. But as she holds on to my throbbing member her mouth opens a little and the closes. In hand, she leads my over to the edge of the open air bath and has me sit in the edge with my feet in the bath. She stands out in front of me and says she is flattered that she can make young man so passionate. But she says she is married (to whom?) and that we can only go so far. She takes two handfuls of soap and lathers up her breasts and then holds a breast in each hand, moves forward and engulfs "IT" in her fabulous oppai. She starts to move up and down making schlick! schlick! noises with her breasts. She said that there be many older devil women would be glad to do this and more with such a strong young man. As she starts to move faster, I feel like I have one foot in Heaven and one foot in Hell, my finger nails start to dig into the wood decking. My vision goes white as I climax and cover Grayfia's neck and chest area with man goo. She remarked that she needs to bathe again and also not breathe a word of what has happened. I agree and get dressed. And shamble back to my room, physically and emotionally drained and this is just the first day. The second day had the two peerages split up; the Gremory peerage would go on the all day nature walk, while the Sitri group stayed at the Onsen for team building exercises. So we all got our day pack gear and of we went up the small mountains behind the Onsen. Azazel led us on the well worn trail; mostly the walk was about spotting the wildlife and basic survival skills.

At vista point we looked out over the area. We could see the Onsen and its adjacent buildings;Surrounding it were miles of forested rolling hills that disappear into the mists. Azazel stated that the mists the surround this place prevented humans from entering as well as satellites in space from seeing correctly. It was now about 12pm, so we stated on back, we went faster downhill and reached the Onsen about 4pm, enough time to rinse off the dirt of the day off and get to dinner.

During dinner, Grayfia was just drinking water, Azazel had his beer and sake and Sona was in an argument with Serafall again about the evils of alcohol. After our lively dinner, we hit the baths; I enjoyed the stone sauna and went to bed with Rias, Akeno, and Asia. I got up about Midnight to go to the bathroom, when I got out, I heard someone with the hiccups coming from the women's bathroom. I walked over to the entrance of the woman's restroom to ask if everything's OK. A figure comes stumbling out. It smells like this person bathed in sake rather then drank it. As she comes into the light, it's Serafall! She has her magical girl hat and her wand, but nothing else. The naked Maou jumps on me from the front and wraps arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. On reflex, my hands are on her but cheeks. She mumbles something about having me carry her back to her room. I come with a quick idea; I tell her that I will give her a piggyback ride back to her room. So I let her down and got her on my back. With her hot breath on my neck and big soft breasts on my back, I try to find her room. But she is shifting around on my back, so in my attempt to keep her on my back I accidently stuck a finger inside her. I heard her mumble something about naughty touching.

I saw a figure in the dark hall. It was Sona quietly calling out for her sister. By the time I got over to Sona, Serafall was out cold. I told Sona that I found in the hall in this state of undress and that I did nothing perverted to her. Sona just shakes her and we go into the room they are sharing and put Serafall in bed. Sona said that this was good time to talk. I listened to her when she had talked with Ravel, they found out that they were having the same dreams about me rubbing my hands on their bodies, having sex with them and what our children would look like. After doing research they found out that Ravel and Sona had formed a pheromone chemical bond with me for the purposes of being my future wives. Ravel had told Sona about how she executed her surprise hentai cake attack before she left for her estate for summer break. Sona said that she also wanted to be my wife. Sona then unties her robe and then unties mine; I can perfectly see her petite body in the dark. Since I was already exited by carrying her drunken naked sister, "IT" is a full attention, stretching out and touching her stomach. She comments that "IT" is much more impressive up close and that Sitri women have a secret technique to keep their husbands happy which she calls the Snakejaw. I hear Sona cracking her jaw, she then, without any hesitation; swallows "IT" all the way to the root. She starts moving her head up and down, with her throat muscles massaging me the whole while time. After a few minutes, I can't hold on any more and fill her stomach with love custard. She then pulls back off of "IT" and says that Sitri women can use this technique on any orifice on their body and would not have any trouble accommodating a man like me who is much larger then normal. With that she says it's time go to bed and sweet dreams. For the second time in two nights I have endured a surprise sex attack, not that I am complaining. However, I will need to contact my father regarding my girl situation. A male weretiger outside of the chieftain usually has up to two mates (wives). I once again shamble back into my room and snuggle back into bed between Rias and Akeno and fall to sleep.

The third day dawns as now it is the Sitri Groups turn to take the walk into nature. I soon find out that the team building exercises are mostly just screw off time. We start off with the table tennis tournament (I lost in the first round) won by Kiba , then the shuriken target challenge ( I place third behind Xenovia and Kiba) After that it was everyone sticking their feet in a pool to have "doctor fish" nibble all dead skin cells off your feet, Then lunch. After lunch we broke into groups (since Kiba was the only other guy, we formed a group) and rotated through the different types of Saunas and Bathes. Then we partook of the two hour nap before dinner. I woke up alone with a note in my hand from Rias and Akeno which read:" Meet us in your room at 6PM after dinner, don't be late". Consider what has happened in the evenings at the Onsen, there was a high likelihood that something sexual would occur. So we went to dinner, Serafall complained that she had a headache all day. Sona reminded her sister that it was her own fault for drinking too much the night before. Thankfully, Serafall did not seem to remember her piggyback ride or my slip of the finger.

After dinner I made it back to my room at 6pm sharp. Then inside room was lit with scented candles. Rias and Akeno were wearing thin satiny robes. They said that they wanted have sex with me tonight and wanted the anti-pregnancy rune cast upon them. So I told them that they needed them naked from the waste up. They took off their robes and they were naked underneath. I told them there was a little bit of pain involved because the rune need to be scratched into there skin, but that once the rune is cast, there would be no trace of it. I started on Rias, I bit my forefinger on me right hand and let it drip, then using the nail on that finger, I scratch the rune on her back mixing our blood together. Once the rune is completed, there is a small flash and the slightly bloody symbol disappeared signifying its completion. I repeated the process with Akeno, but with my left fore finger to avoid the possibility that any of Rias blood would cross contaminate the rune.

After the rune etching, the three-way kissing and touching began. After about 15 minutes. Rias said she could not wait anymore and had me lay down on the futon. Akeno then brought small bottle which she said was medical grade lubricant specifically maid to relive discomfort that women may experience when having sex with man who is larger than normal (no idea where she got that bottle). Akeno got "IT" all greased and ready to go. Rias straddled me and Akeno(the best Queen ever) helped guide me in. Rias took me in a couple of inches and the shoved her self down on me (ouch). In the low light, I saw tears, I rubbed her face; she said it was all right because she was now one with the man she loved. The lube started to kick in, because the ouch noises started to turn into moaning and she suddenly screamed at that top of lungs and stopped moving. Akeno explained that they both made a sound proof barrier would not allow anyone in or any sound to escape. Rias started moving again driving my manpole deeper into herself. She leaned over and kissed me moaning into my mouth and her second climax came upon her and she screamed into my mouth. Rias just rode faster; soon thereafter, I came and flooded her insides causing her to have her third and final orgasm of the night because she had passed out. Akeno helped move Rias off of me onto an adjacent blanket.

Akeno put a bit more lube while she licked her lips. Akeno got on all fours and put her long pony tale in my hand. Rias rode her way to paradise; seems that Akeno wanted me to ride her to the Promised Land. I ease into Akeno, she looks at me and gives a nervous nod. I push hard into her, she gives a yelp, but she tells me not to worry because she is now also one with the man she loves. I start to gain speed and move in deeper, Akeno is grunting and I give her ponytail a slight pull, her grunting goes to high pitch. I pull her hair again and tell her she is bad wanton woman for wanting her first time with such a large dick. With my other hand I give her a light spank on her butt which causes her to come. Akeno is not only a sadist, but is also a bit off a masochist. I spank and pull her hair a little harder which cause her to come again I start licking and biting her back, she then climaxes a third time. I start fucking Akeno as fast as I can; she is taking about two thirds of my length. I suddenly stop then blast her womb which caused orgasm number four. Akeno is out off breath but still conscious. She points out a bucket of water with three washcloths. She explains that they had Asia put a little of her power in the water for cleanup and pain relief after we were all done with sex. I take the bucket over to Rias and wipe between her legs gently. She twitches a bit but remains asleep. I give her a big kiss on the lips which cause her to smile. I move Rias back onto the right side of the futon; Akeno has rolled over to the left side. I used the next clean cloth on Akeno, she winched a bit as I pulled the cloth away I saw a little blood on it. She saw the concern on face and just pulled me close for a big sloppy kiss. I got off the bed and used the last clean cloth on myself. By the time I came back they were both asleep. I slid between them and probably had the most restful sleep ever.

The alarm goes off at 7AM; we get in our robes to go for our morning bath before breakfast. I started this Onsen trip as a boy, but leave a man with two beautiful wives (By my Clan's standards anyway) as I walk behind them there is a bit of a wobble in there walk. In the men's bath, Kiba asked how my night was; I replied that a gentleman never talks about such things, which makes him smile. At breakfast, Akeno and Rias sit on each side at the table and snuggle close. They both have a slightly dreamy look in their eyes. After breakfast we pack up and hit the road. This trip has been life changing in many ways. But down the road, in the Underworld, would the most bizarre consequences imaginable.


	15. THE TRIP DOWN UNDER

THE TRIP DOWN UNDER

We arrived back at home in the late afternoon; there was really no time to waste as we had to pack for a month long stay in the Underworld. I called my father and left a message about my two new clan wives and the others who also wanted to be my wives. After I left the message, I went down to have dinner. The conversation at the table was usual, what was unusual was the Rias and Akeno insisted that they sit on either side of me, which left Asia in a foul mood. The shower after dinner was interesting, as Rias, Akeno and myself were about to step into the shower, Asia ran in, stripped naked I stated that she was going to wash my back. Rias and Akeno saw her determination and allowed her on the condition that she uses her bare hands and breasts to wash my back. I could literally smell her embarrassment. Undeterred, she got to work while Rias and Akeno got to work on washing each other. While feeling Asia small hands a modest breasts were working on my back, I got watch Rias and Akeno go from lathering each other to full on shoving their mouths together and vigorously rubbing each others crotches under the soap bubbles.

Asia was understandably shocked; the girls revealed to Asia, that they had sexual feelings for each other only after they realized their feelings for me. They also teased Asia a bit by saying that she must have deep feelings for me if she stripped down to wash me in the shower. Asia came around a kissed me full on the lips. I told Asia that I accepted her feelings, but there are other girls who have expressed the same desire to be a wife to me. I continued on saying that I had called my father so I can find out what is happening between the young women who want to be my wives and me. Rias and Akeno immediately cornered me the shower and interrogated me about who the other girls are beside Asia. I replied that until I have spoken to my father, I would not identify who they are. We got out of the shower and got ready for bed. Rias and Akeno were still angry about me possibly having more wives and not identifying who they were. When all three of us got into bed, there was a lot of grumbling before we went to sleep.

In the morning, we went to the local train station, but Rias had a special key which opened up large freight style elevator. When we got of the elevator at a platform far underneath the regular station; there was a train on the tracks. This train had one engine, seven passenger cars and a caboose. Rias explained that while travel was possible to her estate via magic circle; all new devils must go on the regular route at least once so that they can get registered properly. Also, the Sitri Group will on our train in a different car, because the Sitri Estate is on the way to Gremory Territory. It took about an hour to get through the trans-dimensional tunnel. Once we came in on the underworld side a man in a train conductors outfit came in and introduced himself as Renaldo. He brought a hand-held device and explained that it as a scanner that is used for first time passengers on the official route. He further explained that once your registered you can come into the underworld without being arrested.

After all got scanned, Asia boldly came over and sat in my lap and quietly complained about having to wait to become my new wlfe. She even whispered in my ear that "She wanted to f**k like a monkey". Shocked, I asked her where heard such a thing. Asia said, her friend Kiryuu Aika said that saying naughty things like that can get a potential boyfriend exited. God (ouch!), that girl irritates me to no end. The Train started slowing; the announcement came over the speakers that we were arriving at Sitri station. Sona and Tsubaki come thru to give us a quick greeting and a goodbye. After we left the station a nostalgic memory came upon me about riding trains in India. When I was seven, I accompanied my mother on a special train the hauled not just the harvested from our plantation, but from several adjacent plantations. This way, the owners could split the cost of the train and make more money overall. Even though we had a dedicated passenger car, my mother decided to take me onto the roof of the car to feel the wind upon our skin and watch the sun setting on the Brahmaputra River. Then I was shaken awake by Rias, she said we were about to arrive in the Gremory Estate. I look out the window at the massive expansive of land. Rias says that the Gremory land holdings are equivalent to the main Japanese island of Honshu.

We arrive at the station and get off the train, Grayfia is there with three horse drawn carriages. These were not normal horses. With red eyes and a black coat covering thick muscles, this sort of horse looked like it could stomp you to death at any time. We all loaded onto the carriages and proceed to what I presumed was the main house. When we arrived, on one side of the path leading to the front door were a line of butlers, on the other side were the maids. The said in unison,"Welcome home Lady Rias and family" and set off same light fireworks that blew confetti into the air.

After the fanfare at the entrance, we followed Grayfia down the long entrance hall, about halfway down, a young red-headed boy came running up and hugged Rias. Rias explains that this is her brother's son and asked him to properly introduce himself. "Hello, I am Millicas Gremory, I am pleased to all the new members of Rias's peerage." The son of Lucifer, he is a real prince, I wonder who his mother is? We head down the hall, then up a flight of stairs where Millicas noisily announces our arrival to a brown haired-blue eyed woman who looks to be an

early twenties version of Rias. She tells Millicas that he shouldn't make so much noise and then introduces herself. "I am Rias's mother Venerena Gremory and I am pleased to meet all of you especially you newcomers." Lady Gremory gives the once of and asks Rias if am the one she spoke about her most recent message, Rias nods. Venerena:" It seems you really are a wild jungle boy, and in order to accompany Rias in High Society, while you are here, you will need extensive etiquette instruction." After she finished she told Rias to get all of us to our rooms to get ready for dinner. If there is one activity that I am a savage, it is meal time. I basically shovel all the food in front of me in my mouth as fast as possible. You see, I have to feed the beast inside and he is perpetually hungry. At the dinner table I have Rias and Akeno sitting on either side me. Rias father speaks to me. Lord Gremory: "So, Yuga, when do you want to set a date for the wedding?" I choke on my food, Rias pipes up that we are still in school, so that any date should be at least over a year from now. There is no way I can tell Lord Gremory that I had hot sex not only with his daughter, but with her queen as well and that by my clan rules, they are my now wives. Lord Gremory:" Well at least you can call me father from now on" Venerena: "You're moving to fast, there is an order to things. "Lord Gremory: Well I am glad that our difficult to please daughter, found someone she likes. "Rias(Now standing with a red face):"I am not difficult, I just need thing s to happen the way I want them to!" Yuga (Thought):" Yes you are difficult, but still very lovable." Venerena:" Be silent petulant child, even though Yuga won your right to choose your future husband, the matter still had to be smoothed over with some of the nobility, there will be no second instance of selfishness allowed." You are the sister of Maou Lucifer, and with the Three Powers Alliance, you are not only known to the Devils, but Angels and Fallen Angels. So any negative action you take will reflect on Sizechs and the Gremory family as a whole" Venerena:" I apologize, I have shown some thing unpleasant, that being said, Yuga did you get enough to eat?" While everyone else had one or two your helpings of delicious meat, I had piled 10 emptied plates on top of each other. I explained that I have feed the tiger inside and he is always hungry. Lady Gremory sighed and said that my table manners will have to be dealt with another time and that we should get too bed as we start training tomorrow.

Laying in this huge bed and a room so big that I almost cannot see the walls, Asia and Xenovia come and slip into the bed. There reason being I that they were with church and these rooms are too fancy. But, Asia slipped off her nightgown and revealed that she only wearing her standard white underwear, which made me instantly hard. Asia straddled me, and picked up my very stiff manpole, hugged it, and said that it will be almost three weeks before we see each other and that she needed some "attention" (sexual) because she will miss me. I then sat up and explained Asia (again) and Xenovia about what it means to have sex with me (As explained to Rias and Akeno) and even if they were not going to have actual intercourse tonight, they still need to have the contraception rune, as there were rumored cases of pregnancy without actual intercourse in my clan. Asia and Xenovia both agreed. So I put the rune on Asia with my right hand and Xenovia with my left. I lay down on the bed on my back and tease Asia about what was she was going to do while hugging my manrod. Asia invited Xenovia up on the bed (Now only in her underwear). Apparently, they had planned before what they were going to do. They had brought a bucket of warm water (for clean-up) and light lubricant. Asia licked the head with a blush on her face and her eyes closed. She used her hand to grip under the head and start with slow pumping action. Xenovia used some lube on her breasts and wrapped around the base and started moving them up and down. With tongue, hand and breast action simultaneously stimulating me, about five minutes later I announced I was going to come. They both started moving faster, and as soon as I came, they caught most of it in a towel they had brought. They both got some white stuff on them, and they said it tasted a bit salty but not too bad. While I offered to return the masturbatory favor, they refused stating that this was a learning experience for them. So it was with relieved tension that we fell asleep.

In the morning, we met with Azazel in the main courtyard, he started with me. Azazel:" While you have great strength, I believe there is always room for improvement". Then the ground shakes as something large, purple and reptilian lands. Azazel:" This is former Dragon King Tanin, circumstances forced him to be reincarnated as devil, Yuga this is your personal trainer, for the next twenty days, you well train hard to pull even more out of your sacred gear." I bow to Tanin, and Balance Break into my scale mail, and say that I will fly with him, he tells me that I better keep up and with that we fly off to his territory. Azazel continues after I leave. He tells Rias, that she needs to read up on strategy in order to utilize her peerage to the maximum. For Kiba, Azazel told him that he will train from scratch, instructed by Sizech's knight. For Gaspara, she needs to train up her vampire powers as both the time stopping gear and the devouring darkness will be sealed for ratings games. For Xenovia, he told her that shear will be needed to wield the Durandal properly, so she needs to focus its power into one-at-time attacks. For Asia, he told her that she needed to concentrate to use her healing gear at distance, by shooting a healing projectile. For Akeno and Koneko, the instruction seems simple, accept yourselves. For Koneko, this was easier matter as she had trained with me many times, but for Akeno she wore a dark expression. Azazel continues with Akeno that she must accept the fallen Angel within herself in order to grow. At the end of Azazel's instructions everyone moved out to their appropriate locations for their training.


	16. THERE BE DRAGONS

THERE BE DRAGONS

After three hours and fifteen minutes, Tanin and I arrived at his territory. It was mountainous place with some forested areas. There were dragons of all sizes and colors living in large caves in the hillsides. There was a main valley that ran for 100 miles, with canyons that ran off on either side. Tannin praised me a little, he did not think that I would have the flight endurance to make out to his land, It was getting later in the afternoon. So I got into jungle survival mode set up my camp from items strewn about. I found a tarp that I used to help make a simple tent. With some netting I made a hammock (Too many things crawl on the ground in the jungle, so better to not sleep on the ground). I found some pots and pans and also two large (15 gallon) pots that I could use to bring water up from one of the many springs. I got my camp all set up and I brought up water it was time to hunt down dinner. Never under estimate the power of the pointy stick. There wasn't any sun in the sky to gauge time, but it did seem to get darker. I manage to spear a pig like animal. So I gutted it, skin it and put the carcass rib down over the file. There was both obsidian and natural salt around. So I staked the skin out and salted it. So my first night at camp I had demon pig for dinner.

In the morning Tannin woke me, I filled up the canteen, I had found and Tannin said so me what your made of. I Balance Break into the Dragon Plate Armor, after all this was Tannin, the Blaze Meteor Dragon, one whose fire breath equaled a mile wide asteroid hitting earths surface. We went to the training area and Tannin let loose, I was able to dodge (barely) and return fire with Dragon shot. The most surprising thing about Tannin was his agility, despite being over 15 meters tall; he dodged everything, except the Homing Dragon Shot, which he destroyed with his fire breath. He blew me out of the sky, over and over again. Not since I had originally trained as a child had I been so out matched. After two three hour training sessions, with a two hour break in between, we called it a day. Three days passed, I was able to gain a little more endurance and agility when we had an unexpected visitor, A very large dragon, a third larger then Tannin with light blue scales and golden eyes, none other than the strongest dragon king, Tiamat. Tiamat had found out that the host of Ddraig would be training here, I she became curious. Tannin left with Tiamat to find her an open cave for her to stay in. After they left, Ddraig had told me why Tiamat was angry with him. Millennia ago, during the Great War, He had made a promise to exchange aura. When I asked for details, Ddraig explained that is how dragons reproduce. They go into the air, lock claws, talons and tails and spiral toward the ground. Right before they hit, their auras mix and they break off and the females lay their eggs. So the short version is that Ddraig made a mating contract with Tiamat and then got himself, chopped up and sealed in the Boosted Gear. I asked him that there must be a way, Ddraig said there is one way, but I would have to invoke a forbidden and most dangerous technique that has drained the very lives of former hosts.

After three more days of training, a situation arose at the far side of the territory where a young dragon had broken its wing and was stuck down in a gorge in front of a huge cave, but no one seems to be going to the rescue. Tannin told me to watch and sure enough, a truly massive creature came walking out. It was like the pig like creature, I have been eating for dinner. Except this one was 10 meters at the shoulder, 30 meters long, had four huge tusks, four red eyes and easily weighs over 100 tons. It walked out of the cave, stood within 30ft of the injured dragon, looked around and went back into the cave. Tannin explained that this has happened before, as the creature I saw is almost as old as he is. If that creature senses anyone coming to save that fallen young dragon, that big creature will run out and crush the injured dragon to death. So I told Tannin, that I would kill this thing, but I would need some assistance from some off his subordinates. He was intrigued, so he loaned them to me and had them line a huge pit with rocks and heat the rocks with fire breathe. As they were preparing the pit, I waited three hours for that walking demon pork sandwich to show when I started the chant (Many voices at once):" **I who is about to awaken, have stolen the principles of domination from God." "I laugh at the infinite and grieve the dream, I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination and I shall sink you into the depths of crimson purgatory;** **JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!"** My armor enlarges and transforms; similar to my combine brake, my body fuses with the armor, I can hear the many voices of those who were drained by the gear calling to me to join them. But I have a plan, intensive meditation has been part of my training since I was a boy and I have been able to visualize my rage as a great black lake. Those souls, fragments, or what ever they are, will not drain me; I will draw them into my visualized lake of rage. In my minds eye, I see them flowing into my lake to become pure energy and be a curse no more. I sense several stronger soul fragments, who were not drawn into the lake still exist in the Boosted Gear. Ddraig told me that I could stay this form for three minutes without it being a threat to my life. But that was a guess at best.

I am now a 10 meter armored dragon covered with shimmering green jewels. I think about getting down to the gorge, "WARP STEP", suddenly I was in the gorge between the pig beast and the injured dragon. The pig beast stomped and snorted, then charged! I stopped it with my left hand, in my right hand a massive blade covered in green energy forms. With the blade, I chop the head of the beast right off. I hoist the beheaded beast up and carry it up to where the fire pit was prepared. I release the juggernaut drive in two minutes and forty five seconds after activation and go into the scale mail balance breaker. I send one the dragons to go down I help his injured comrade. The rest help me gut the pig and clean up the carcass. We place the carcass, ribs down and bury it with dirt. I explain to everyone that this is what humans call a Luau and it is delicious. After the following days training, we dig up the beast and every dragon has a few hundred pounds of Demon Pig. The tenderest meat, the loin that ran on either side of the rib cage was set aside for Tannin and Tiamat. The Dragons here survive on the Dragon Apple which grows wild all over Tannin's territory, so having meat for everyone, is a once in a millennia event. Tiamat was impressed enough to announce that she was going help Tannin train me. Ten days have past since Tiamat decided to help out. The imprints of my body being blown into the ground are all over this land. Tiamat and Tannin even made a game of it to see if they could make my impressions look like they were holding hands. The loincloth I made out of pig skin is tattered, but my overall toughness has increased greatly to where I can play with both Dragon Kings all day long (They were only using twenty five percent of there power). Plus I learned no Fire, Ice and Electrical attacks.

There was only one more thing to do before I left, I told Tiamat of my intention to fulfill Ddraig's promise that was made so long ago. She was very skeptical, but we went into the sky. While in my scale mail form, I closed my eyes and imagined Ddraig's body. Ddraig's spectral form begins to appear. At over 50 meters long, his body is still a sight to behold. Tiamat flares out her aura and blue and red claws, talons and tails grasp together. We both start to plummet towards the ground at increasing speed. This is known as the Death Spiral, some birds of prey are known to mate in flight, and I guess dragons due to. About 300 ft from the ground, both auras seem to combine momentarily, then explode and we separate. Tiamat said that the mating was completed and she was glad that she could at last fulfill her duty as a female dragon and leave the next generation to hatch, so she flew off for parts unknown. Even Tannin appeared a little emotional; he had not seen a mating flight in thousands of years. Azazel had gotten word to us that the training period was wrapping up and that it was time to come back. Tannin and I flew back to the Gremory Estate the next morning.

We landed at the estate at about 10:00AM, Tannin said a quick goodbye. I released the armor, and walked toward the group. I got within about 10 ft, when they all pinched there noses. Apparently, I had become nose blind to the foul body odor I was emitting. I had bathed everyday during training, but Tannin's territory was volcanic and there was a lot of sulfur in the water which was stinky. Slaughtering that huge Demon Pig Beast had left an unholy scent that would take harsh chemicals to remove. Rias, while pinching her nose, communicated something to one of the servants, and I heard over the speakers:"Code One Cleanup in the Courtyard." Soon, four maids and two butlers came out in Hazmat suits and hauled me off to an area with four large tanks where I was repeatedly dipped, scrubbed and rinsed in different chemicals until the smell had finally dissipated. I was given a change of clothes and I was allowed back into the house. Everyone was there including Millicas and Grayfia. Millicas asked Grayfia:"Mother, how come it took so long to get Tiger-Nii-san clean?" As Grayfia told Millicas not to address he so casually in front of everyone, my heart froze because I now realized that the woman that had given me supreme breast service at the Onsen was none other than Lucifer's wife.


	17. LET THE GAMES BEGIN

LET THE GAMES BEGIN

I walked back into the house trying to shake off the shock of messing around with Maou's wife when Rias and Akeno gave me a hug and brought me dinner, since my decontamination lasted until after the evening meal had been served. After I ate the dinner they brought me, the three of us went to my room where they immediately cast the no entry/sound proofing barrier. Rias and Akeno began to undress each other and told me to do the same. After undressing, Rias and Akeno told me that they deeply missed me and even when they played with each other, climaxing over and over again, that it was not enough. They needed my dick! They need my thick manly shaft to my them feel complete and tonight they were going to test my endurance, to see how much I had improved. They had been in such a desperately depraved state, that they had each got their own set of large sized sex toys, so they could take my whole length. There was no need for foreplay; I could see the wetness running down their legs. Rias had me lay down and then mounted me in reverse cowgirl. I rubbed her back as her hot wetness slid down my shaft. Akeno was in front of Rias, kissing her on the face while alternately rubbing my, balls, wet shaft and Rias clit. When Rias came, they swapped out and Akeno mounted me in reverse cowgirl and now Rias started kissing her face, the worked her way down to the breasts, little kisses on the stomach. Rias then bit Akeno's clit, which caused Akeno to buck wildly, and then licked all around my slick shaft and my balls. Akeno then forced my entire rod into her, casing me to bust into her womb and paint it with semen.

I put Akeno aside on a blanket next to the futon, and then plunged into Rias in the missionary position; I pounded into Rias until she was almost out of breath, I felt resistance at the end of my dick, so I gave a hard shove; Rias let out a loud squeal and got her womb lathered in man batter, which caused her to have a massive orgasm. Akeno had partly recovered, and was leaning over a low table, so I helped myself, and took her from behind. I was giving her slow full thrusts, bottoming out in her womb. She seemed to be having a continuous orgasm, when I was going to cum I pulled out and carefully stuck the head in her ass, which cause a loud orgasmic scream to come out of Akeno as I hosed down her previously virgin passage with love paste. I went and gave my dick a quick clean off in the sink with warm soapy water. I walked to see Rias on the futon. On her knees, she spread her butt-cheeks, I knew what she wanted. With the help of a lot of lube, I eased my way into her previously untouched starfish. She groaned and gritted her teeth, but she got all but two inches in when I started stroking in and out. I reached around and pinched her nipples and whispered dirty things into her ear about how such a high society girl like her is such a dirty slut for letting me fuck her ass. The dirty talk seemed to set off one long orgasm, which caused her to squirt out juice from her pussy. After about 10 more minutes, I ejaculated deep into rectum causing her to shiver and shake in ecstasy. I went and cleaned my dick off again. Both Rias and Akeno were on the futon on their backs. I have come four times in an hour and I am still mostly hard. I get a wicked idea, I position both girls, on their backs, so there heads hang over the side of the beds. I start with Rias and work my dick down her throat, until she all but the last three inches. At this point the girls are so worn out that they now sex dolls with glazed over eyes. I t take a full fifteen minutes for me to cum, I pull out a let my thinned out semen on Rias's face. It is now Akeno's turn, she is able to take all of me down her throat, on her back, and she reaches around to squeezes my butt. After about 10 minutes, she sticks her finger in my ass to play with my prostate. Two minutes later, I pull out of her throat, and I let Akeno lick the last thin load of man goo off the head of my dick. The whole session lasted an hour and a half, I came six times and the girls had come more times then I could count. Akeno weakly raised a white towel and whispered "We Surrender", with that I adjusted there bodies so I could sleep between them and drifted off to sleep.

It is now 8:00Am the next morning, I arise very happy, the girls walk with quite a wobble and are a little miffed that I used there throats to satisfy myself. But then just smile and each girl give me a big sloppy kiss when we enter the shower. I told them that I can stay in Balance Breaker for eight hours. After the shower, we get dressed and make our way to the table for breakfast. With everyone present, Rias's father starts the conversation. Lord Gremory:" Yuga, how end up smelling so bad?" Yuga:"I had to kill this massive four horned demon pig to save a baby dragon, even though I washed, I must have become nose blind to the smell." Lord Gremory: "Do you know why Rias and Akeno look so tired this morning?" As I had Rias and Akeno sitting on either side, I hold one of their hands in mine and bring them both to my lips for soft kiss, and I answer Lord Gremory. Yuga:" I have taken my relationship with Akeno and Rias to the physical level, by the rules of my clan they are already my wives, and as there husband, I need to make sure their satisfied." Holy shit, did I just say that out loud! I just told Lord Gremory I fucked his daughter and her queen into an erotic stupor. Lord Gremory:"How bold, but fitting for a man who won my daughters hand and single combat; you also appear to have won her heart as well, I like to announce the engagement soon." Yuga:" I would like to put a hold on that; it appears that there others who want to be my wives. I have contacted my father and he and my uncle, who is our clan chief, are coming to meet with me after we come back from the Underworld.

Usually, only the clan chief has more than two wives, so I need to find out why I have many prospective wives." Lord Gremory:" Come on; tell us who else wants to be with you." Yuga:"Sorry, can't do it, not until I talk to my father. Lord Gremory" Well it looks like I will be getting many daughters, any way your schedule is as follows; you will remain here until Friday that evening a gathering of young devil leaders will take place. On Saturday, three ratings games will take place; they are Bael vs. Glasyalabolas, Agares vs Astoroth and Sitri vs Gremory." There is a mutual intake of air and some dropped utensils, our first ever ratings game will be against the Student Council. Now Venerena speaks, Lady Gremory:" Yuga, since you are here for the next few days, this will be an excellent opportunity to give you special training as a wild jungle boy is not fit to escort my daughter around." After breakfast, I went off with Lady Gremory, it wasn't too bad, and we started off with basic greetings and introductions, which led to writing in the devil language which I was not really too bad at. Next was dancing, dancing and martial arts are not all that different, plus I learned both the Salsa style and the Viennese Waltz. So I and Mrs. Gremory swapped dance knowledge, though her generous breasts rubbed me many times during my showing her Salsa dancing. Then Venerena teased me about the night before, that the servants who heard us sounded like the girls were being tortured, I replied that people can exaggerate. So then she backed me into the wall, pressed her breasts against my chest, looked me in the eyes and told me that I could torture her that way anytime. My face went beet red, she broke into laughter and she said that she had to tease me after my bold breakfast table discussion.

Before dinner, one of the maids handed me a message that Sirzechs wanted to see me in his study. Thinking nothing of it, I went over to his throne room office and as soon as I got close, I could see Grayfia sitting in a chair looking at the floor. SHIT! HE KNOWS! I walked in his office, wondering in which gruesome and painful manner I would be killed, he just smiled and told me to have a seat. Sirzechs:"Yuga, you are one of the first to hear the good news; Grayfia is pregnant, with triplets!" Yuga (Nervously): "Congratulations." Sirzechs:"When I talked to the doctors, they had never heard of multiple births in devils, in fact there is not one documented case of twins or triplets in the thousands of years that records have been kept. So after many genetic tests, I discovered two things, that the unborn children are mine and that an unidentified chemical that was in Grayfia's blood hyper stimulated her reproductive system. After further research, that chemical was identified as existing in only one species, in the male reproductive organs of were tigers." Sirzechs, so after confronting Grayfia with this new information, she confessed to having played around with you a little. While I am disappointed, I know Grafia can be a troublemaker when she drinks, so you are only partly to blame." Sirzechs then dismisses Grayfia, who is shaking in embarrassment, Sirzechs:" Yuga, while I am not happy that you had intimate contact with my wife, I will tell you that being a devil means taking advantage of an opportunity when it presents itself. As you know, birth rates among devils are low, so over the next four weekends after you get back from the Underworld, I will have meet with three high class devil wives (12 total), who have been unable to conceive by any other methods. You will give each one you special Onsen Skin Treatment (Pearl Necklace) and we will see if they can also become pregnant. If the results are promising, you will be sent to the Grigori to give further samples, just so you understand, you are not in a position to refuse." I nod and turn to leave as Sirzechs wishes me luck in the game against Sitri.

Friday rolled around, Kiba and I were dressed in tuxedos, and all the women were in dresses and looked great. Rias and Akeno were wearing very form fitting gowns that left little to the imagination. We all went to the Meeting Hall, where we ran into Tannin in his mini dragon form; he explained that he could not fit into the building at full size. We walked together and met up with the Sitri group. As usual Rias and Sona were friendly but intense saying that they would not lose to the other. We all walked together and met a lone young man outside the meeting hall. He was close to my height, with and lean muscular build, black hair and deep purple eyes. Rais introduced him as Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family and Rias's cousin. He said that he was outside because the heads of the Agares and Glasya-Labolas families were arguing and giving him a headache. BOOM! Dust flies out of the entrance. Rias explained that this often happens when hot blooded young devils gather. Sairaorg sighs as we follow him in.

The hall was no a mess, with smashed chairs and overturned tables. The two groups were behind there masters with weapons drawn awaiting attack orders. On one side was a pretty brown haired girl with glasses wearing a blue robe and opposite her was Green haired foul mouth with things jingling on his leather looking trench coat. He looked like one of the gang hoodlums who attacked Murayama and Katase. Apparently the hoodlum made a comment to the glasses girl that she smelled like virgin and that was disgusting that all the females of the Maou's smelled like virgins. I know of one Maou sister who does not smell that way any more. With a neck and knuckle crack, Sairaorg steps forward: "Seegvaira, princess of Agares and Zephyrdol, rebel child of the Glasya-Labolas, stand down now or I will be your opponent." I had a good idea of the power of the two opposing kings, but the aura coming off of Sairaog was super dense, that kind of aura only comes from intense training. Zephyrdol tried to throw a punch at Sairaog, but he dodged it and landed a blow (Which sounded like a wet steak hitting concrete) which sent Zephydol into the wall unconscious. When Zephyrdol's peerage moved to attack Sairaog, he reminded them to take care of their master first as raising their weapons against him would get them nothing. As Zephyrdol's get their master to wake up, Sairaog told Seegvaira to go redo her hair and makeup, so that she could be presentable for the banquet. Sairaog called in the servants to clean up the hall so he could have tea with us.

After about 30 minutes, the main banquet hall is open and I shake hands with all the young devil kings including a soft spoken young man named Diodora Astaroth, who was the next head of the Astaroth family of which the current Beelzebub is from, he seemed to have taken a keen interest in Asia, so I better watch him. At the head of the hall was a raised area where Sirzechs and Serafall were sitting. There were to other men in ornate robes: By the amount of power running off them, they must be Maou Asmodious and Maou Beelzebub. An older, distinguished devil announced that dinner will now be served. As we go to take our seats, I notice Koneko isn't with us, I follow her sent to the elevators. Rias catches up with me; I explain that I followed Koneko's scent. We use the elevator to follow her scent down the shaft to the ground floor and follow the sent outside. After in short walk in the forest, we see Koneko talking with two figures. One likes look like the boy who picked Vali, Bikou. The other is a busty cat-eared woman, wearing a black kimono with a gold sash. In there conversation, Koneko referred to her as Kuroka. Bikou:" Kuroka, are you going to ignore the rats that are in hiding." Rias and I walk out into the clearing next to Koneko. Yuga:" So, Koneko, is this the sister that left you behind?" Koneko gives a sad nod. Kuroka:"I came back to get my sister, there is no way that I would let you devils keep her." Rias:" This girl went through hell after you killed your master and left. She was only saved from death, because my brother interceded on her behalf." Yuga:" She is our family and there is no way we would allow you to take her."

Just then there was a thundering voice in the sky. Tannin:" Such dark aura's, these guests are not suited for this function." Kuroka then puts a barrier up around the forest. Kuroka:" I guess I will have to kill you." Suddenly, a black mist appears on the ground and brings Rias and Koneko to their knees. Kuroka:" This is poison that works on devils and sprits; I guess it doesn't work on dragons." Bikou summons his cloud and rides it into the sky and extends his staff to hit Tannin, but Tannin dodges and lets out a massive gout of flame that covers the sky. But Bikou escapes with just a burnt uniform. Tannin shouts out that he will take care of Bikou, while I take care of the cat. Yuga:"Balance Break Felis Draconis"; Ddraig says that because of the training with Tannin and Tiamat, I can now hold this form for one hour. Kuroka is making many magical copies of herself. I shout "YOL TOOR SHUL" (Fire Breath) Out of my mouth bursts a cone of violet fire, 100ft long and 50ft at its widest, which blows away all of Kuroka's copies, the poison mist and the forest in front of me. After the flames, die off Kuroka reappears; her kimono got burnt and is looking a little tired. Kuroka:" Not bad, but it will take more than that to defeat me." She launches a series of energy attacks. Those that do hit barely leave a scratch. I wind-step in front of Kuroka, grab by the throat and hold her up against a burnt tree, two feet of the ground. Yuga:"Even though you are a women and Koneko's sister there are no second chances, if you confront us as enemies again, I will kill you without hesitation." Suddenly, Bikou swoops in and picks up Kuroka and head through a magic gate and disappear. Tannin lands and praises me on my fire-breath, he says he cannot remember ever seeing violet colored fire before. I return the praise saying that for pure destructive power, no one can match Tannin's fire. Both Ddraig and Tannin give out a hearty laugh. Ddraig says that why they call him the Blaze Meteor Dragon.

Afterwords, I got Rias and Koneko inside and were treated immediately and the poison was purged from there bodies. There was some uproar between the faction leaders as two members of the Kaos Brigade were able to get so close to the party. But it is time to get some rest as tomorrow, we have our first rating game against Sona Sitri and her peerage, and I suspect it will be no holds barred.


	18. THE DEPARTMENT STORE PRIZE FIGHT

THE DEPARTMENT STORE PRIZE FIGHT

At 9:00am, we are transferred to the game field, which is a replica of the Kuou Town Mall about a mile from the Academy. The Mall is about 800ft long, 150ft wide and are three stories tall and a three story parking structure. Grayfia, queen of the Lucifer Group is arbitrating our match, part of the rules is that the outer structure of the mall cannot be destroyed and whoever does destroys part or all of the mall will automatically lose, the same applies to the parking structure.

Since our group, is power orientated, cannot perform area of effect attacks. Grayfia further states that our respective bases are the Daimaru Store (Gremory) and the Isetan Store (Sitri) at the other end of the Mall; these are the locations to go to if pawns are to be promoted. The match starts at 9:30am and it will be a blitz style game with a time limit of three hours. Rias lays out the battle plan, Gaspara will go first and transform into bats to spy on our adversary. Kiba and Xenovia would head out into the parking garage to try and outflank Sona. Koneko and I would head straight down the middle of the Mall and defeat any enemies we encounter. Akeno and Asia would stay in reserve with Rias. I joked with Akeno that maybe I can find her some cute underwear. But Akeno had a serious look on her face, and she asked for courage as she came in for a soft kiss on the lips. She told me that while I was off training with Tannin; she was being trained by her father Baraquiel. Today she will be using her fallen angel power for the first time. After the kiss, I gave her be hug, I felt a few tears soak thru my shirt. I told her that she will do just fine. I felt a tap on my shoulder and my beautiful master was waiting expectantly. She wanted a good luck kiss, on the lips of course. So I wrapped my hands around her waist and she got up on her tip-toes for long soft kiss. The bell rang the game has officially started.

I assumed my standard tiger form, with Koneko on my shoulders. Though Senjutsu she detected two forms ahead, will make contact in five minutes. We ran further, when Koneko said "Above". Saji, with the pawn Nimura rappelled from the ceiling; he attached some sort of line to my arm that seemed to be attached to some far off place. Koneko quickly engaged in hand to hand combat. "Bishop from Gremory has retired" sounds out". They must have gotten Gaspara. Saji mocks us and says that Sona had predicted that Gaspara would have sent out first in the form of bats; she was lured into the mall grocery store where and improvised garlic bomb was used to incapacitate her. The mockery just made Koneko mad; she charged up spirit energy on her fist and pounded Nimura in the guts which caused blood to burst out of her nose and mouth. Koneko told her that she used spirit energy to disrupt her blood flow and other bodily functions and she will be retiring soon.

During Koneko's fight with Nimura, Saji had launched three strong magical attacks at me; I noticed that he had a line connected from his chest to his sacred gear, converting his life force into magical energy. I dodged the magical attacks, hit with an uppercut to the chin, a knee thrust to the gut and as the gut blow bent him over, I hit him with a palm strike to the left temple, which caused him to be retired immediately. We her over the speakers:"Sitri pawn retired and Sitri's second pawn retires. The next problem I face was how to get this damn line off of me. I balance break into the scale mail, I cannot seem to cut it, but after a few minutes I am able to partly tear it open. Blood comes squirting out and then stops, I start feel a little woozy, but regain my normal senses. Koneko had contacted Rias, and Rias wants us to fall back to her, apparently Kiba ran into serious trouble.

KIBA POV: 10 MINUTES EARLIER

Xenovia and are on the second level of the parking structure, when we encounter three opponents. The first is the queen Shirna Tsubaki, carrying a Nagata, The knight Meguri, with a Katana and the rook Yura. I, Kiba drew my Holy Demonic sword while Xenovia pulled out the sword given to her by the Arch-angel MIcheal, Ascalon. The Holy Dragon Slayer of Saint George, the Ascalon does not possess the crushing power of the Durandal, but it will still gravely injure devil because of its Holy Aura. "Gremory's Bishop has retired" calls out Grayfia. Shirna said clinically that Gaspara must fallen victim to the Garlic bomb trap. Xenovia opens up the dimensional portal that holds Durandal and begins to draw out Durandal's Aura around the Ascalon. Xenovia then attacks Yura, who is closest, blowing several cars away, but Yura calls out "reverse" and changes the holy aura to a demonic aura, which then cause only moderate injuries to Yura. I, Kiba tell Xenovia that we should switch as the reverse will have no effect on my holy demonic sword. I, KIba start fighting with Meguri, while Yura is still recovering, Xenovia goes to strike Shirina. "Mirror Alice" calls out Shirina, as Xenovia strikes. The mirror shatters and sends double the damage of the strike back at Xenovia. Blood sputters out of Xenovia's mouth as wounds cover her from the neck down.

Kiba breaks off from his fight with Meguri and helps Xenovia, into an adjacent Mall convenience store, while Meguri helps Yura to get back on her feet. In the store I get some bandages, but Xenovia said not to bother, that these injuries will cause her to retire soon. Using the last of her energy, she opens up the Durandal portal and allows me to draw the aura around my Holy Demonic sword. "Sitri's Pawn Retires and Sitri's second pawn retires", come over the speakers. I watch out the window as Meguri and Yura approach. As soon as they get to the front of the store, I call out "Durandal Birth"; dozens of different swords tipped with Durandal's aura fly out of the ground and impale Meguri and Yura causing them to retire at the same time as Xenovia retires. "Gremory's knight retires, Sitri's Knight retires and Sitri's rook retires" Kiba reports back to Rias and Rias say that they will all gather in the main common area on the first floor.

NORMAL POV

We met back with Rias a bit shaken. It wasn't just that we lost two of our member s, but it was how they were lost. Gaspara was taken out with a massive cloud of garlic and Xenovia with Shirina's sacred gear counter. I was feeling very strange; I seem to be seeing colors melt. Suddenly, Sona appears within a barrier with her two bishops, her queen stands behind the barrier. Sona:" I finally seeing the effects of our planning." Rias:"What the hell do you mean?"

Sona:"Saji attached a line to Yuga's arm to draw out his blood into a bag within this barrier, however, since Saji is a beginner in martial arts I predicted he would not last long against the one who defeated Riser Phoenix, Kokabiel and The Vanishing Dragon. Since poisons are not allowed within games, I settled for a combination of strong sedatives to be injected for both dragons and were-tigers; even if I cannot take him out, I can render him non-combat effective."

Asia, immediately moves toward me and tries to project a heeling aura, but the bishop Hanakai, steps into Asia's spreading aura and calls reverse. The light green Aura, turns dark red causing Asia to retire immediately, Hanakai retires soon thereafter with blood leaking out her nose, mouth and ears. "Gremory's bishop retires and Sitri's bishop retires." I Yuga however am in my own little world, the colors seem to be dancing and there are happy birds singing in Spanish in front me. Then it hit me that I have been drugged. I shake my head and all the melting colors and signing birds are gone, but I am seeing and smelling color trails, those trials lead to the girls, specifically the crotch area, then I start to hear voices. I am tuning in to the scent trails given off from the females. Somehow, the combination of drugs has triggered latent telepathy and tied to what I smell. So I concentrate on bishop Kusaka and she thinks:"I hope they don't find out that Sona is on the roof and that this is a fake. Yuga (In a drunken stupor voice) Rias, listen, this Sona in the barrier is not real, the real Sona is on the roof." Bishop Kusaka (surprised voice):" How did you know that?" Yuga:"Your crotch told me."

VIP BOOTH

On the monitors, I Azazel witness the birth of the most terrifying and perverse technique in the history of the ratings game: The Gyno Channel. The combination of scent and telepathy that can reveal what ever a female opponent is thinking. I observe Zeus and Poseidon spit out their wine and laugh so hard they fall out of their chairs. Odin also has a hefty laugh while his Valkyrie attendant lectures him that his behavior will reflect poorly on Valhalla. Many others in attendance wish they had that power or find it uniquely repulsive. I think this ability needs to be sealed in future games along with sedatives or any other chemicals besides Phoenix Tears. Also the "reverse" that the Sitri peerage is using must have given to them by someone from Grigori in exchange fro research data from the game. I feel that the reverse also be banned due to the possible detrimental effects on the lives of young devils.

NORMAL POV

I, Yuga, explain to all of the shocked members of both peerages that the drugs that were injected into me activated latent telepathic ability and connected it to my sense of smell; I could literally hear the thoughts of females through their reproductive organs. I take to my wobbly feet; there are still two members of the Sitri peerage that need to be defeated. I tell Rias that I will take the king, she reluctantly agrees. As I take off, Kiba charges Tsubaki, which leaves the bishop Kusaka facing a very angry Akeno. Akeno summons a huge amount of thunder in fused with her fallen angel light, the bishop tries to run, but Akeno shouts out there will be no forgiveness as the bishop Kusaka is enveloped in lightning, she tries to use the reverse, but it is not enough. "Sitri's bishop retires." Kiba is trading blows with Shirina, he activates his sword birth, weakening the swords as much as possible, Shirina summons her mirror, and it shatters and returns twice the damage back to Kiba. Coughing up blood, he recites the incantation to retrieve the Durandal. Unlike the wild aura when Xenovia wields it, the aura is quiet. Kiba strikes and destroys Shirina's Nagata; the next hit causes her to retire. "Sitri's Queen retires".

I find Sona on the roof of the mall. Yuga:"You had a good plan, but it seems to have backfired." Sona:" As long as the king is standing, there is no defeat." She summons a mass of water, but that just works to my advantage. Suddenly the huge sphere of water disappears. Yuga:" I guess it is time to show you my secret ability that has not been seen until now, I can control the element Oxygen. Sona realizing that she just gave me a huge power boost tries to teleport, but I have already created spheres of pure oxygen around her, and pure oxygen reacts violently to flame. I detonate one sphere that causes her body to be thrown into the next oxygen sphere, this pattern repeats six times until Sona is left on her back, on the roof covered in burns and wounds with raspy breathing. I kneel close to her. Yuga: I am sorry Sona, showing you any leniency would not be respectful." Sona:" I am glad, as expected of my future hus…." She retires before she could finish her sentence. "Sitri King retires, Checkmate, victory for Gremory."

With the game finished, we are all transported to the medical wing for post game check up. Gaspara and Xenovia are already healed. I have to go through a detoxification process to get the injected drugs out of your system. Azazel came in and congratulated us for our victory, but said that the Gyno-Channel and Oxygen Manipulation will be banned from games along with any chemicals (Defined on a game by game basis) and the reverse that the Sitri group borrowed from Grigori. Azazel also said that there will be a post game after party in an hour and that our attendance is mandatory. We change into formal clothing, tuxedos for Kiba and I and formal long dress for the girls.

They were all form fitting designs which hugged curves, which made momentarily forget that Lucifer had found out about me covering his wife in baby batter and is going to arrange for me to do the same to twelve different high class devil women. The party had a lot of hand shaking, many came up to me to thank for getting rid of all those crazy Fallen Angel assassins. I got a message to meet Rias in a Room slightly away from the party. Am I going to get a sexual reward for striking the final blow in the game? I slipped away from the party and made my way to the room, but Rias was not there, Instead, I hear a familiar voice. Serafall:"Hello Yuga, I see you got my message." She then locks the door; she stands in front of me pressing her large soft breasts into my abdomen and grasps her right hand into my left. Serafall:" After I came back from the Onsen, my memory started to come back. A tall, dark handsome man gave me a piggyback ride back to my room. Although, I was moving around too much, and one his fingers slipped inside my private place, naughty, naughty.

For the last month, I think about your hands constantly all over my body. I seem like a child at times but I am all women." Serafall (Rubbing my crotch with her left hand): "I can do things with my body that you can't even imagine. I talked with my sister and she said that some part of me wants to be your wife and that there many who want to be your wives. So would you mind having both Sitri sisters as wives? I replied that my uncle and father are coming to Japan after we return from the Underworld to discuss the issue of many wives. Serafall:"I look forward to meeting them and having a private meeting with the big fella you have hiding in your pants, I would love to play with him now, but we don't have the time and I don't think you would fit back in your pants, so goodbye for now." After, she stops talking she pulls my head down for a soft moist kiss; she places both my hands on her big soft breasts while we are kissing. After about five minutes, she stops and abruptly leaves room. I am in a stupor as have groped the breasts of a Maou with her consent no less. If I thought that this is the limit to how complex my life is getting, I was wrong as there would be far more people waiting at my house than I can possibly imagine.


	19. GUESS WHOS COMING TO DINNER

GUESS WHO'S COMING FOR DINNER

It is Sunday morning and we teleport back to my house (Fort Gremory) on the first floor, and there are many more people then expected. Sitting at the main dinning table are my uncle and father. They are easy to identify as they are identical twins, except my uncle wears a short beard, next is my mother, from India drinking her tea on the opposite side of the table. There are three females, whom I do not know. The first is beautiful 40-something woman who is about 5'4" tall, huge feline green eyes, generous curves and straight shiny black hair to her waist. Her scent tells me she is a pureblood from the Jaguar clan. The next is a tall teenage girl (5'10") with silvery-green eyes, dark auburn hair and a slim, but muscular body as shown by the will defined abdominal muscles shown off by her half shirt. The last is a little girl maybe 7-8 years old, who is a carbon copy of her mother. Yuga:"Well father, are going to introduce everyone. Bjarne:" The man next to me is the chief of my clan and my brother, Bjorn. The one sitting across from me is Yuga's mother, Lavani. The woman in the kitchen is Sylvia Del Rosario, who has been my wife for fourteen years and the other two are your half-sisters; Tatiana, who is 14 and Olya, who is 8."

I felt like someone just kicked me in the head, my father has had a secret family for all these years; I cannot wait for this explanation.

Yuga:"So father, why reveal your secret family now; I am somewhat upset, was there some great danger that you could not tell me." Sylvia is a chieftains' sister and it was quite a scandal when we fell in love and she was with child. Her brother wanted to turn me into a rug (sounds familiar), so in order to avoid becoming the Jaguar chieftain's living room rug; I married Sylvia and supported her with money I sent back from my travels. The reason for them coming to Japan now is that the rest of her clan has figured out that Sylvia's children were not pure-bloods, and there was a chance that they would be attacked and even killed. Even more likely, is that they would attack Tatiana and she would kill them, because she is much stronger then male were-jags."

Yuga" So they were in danger, which is understood, now about the reason I called you here." At this point, Ravel and Sona teleport in on magic circles and introduce themselves to our visitors then sit on one of the couches. Bjorn:" Yuga, it looks like you are forming circles; to be more exact, become your own chieftain. Clan chieftain's harem is broken down into circles, the primary circles contain wives that have blood ties to other tribes, or in this case, high class devil nobility. The secondary circle contains strong servant or soldier type wives and judging by scent almost all the young women in the room want to be your wives." Gaspara:" To me Yuga is my big brother and very occasional snack."

When my uncle asks around the room who wants to be my wife; Sona, Ravel, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia raise there hands. I did not notice that Sona had made a call, and out of the teleportation circle jumps someone in a magical girl outfit who promptly jumps on my back and presses her large breasts in my back. The sunlight dims outside and blue magic circle forms. In that circle is a tall (6ft) woman with light blue hair, golden eyes, a very curvy figure with the largest breasts I have ever seen( I have notice the sizes on Akeno's and Rias's bras: Rias is a 38E, while Akeno is a 40DDD, The breasts I am looking at are perhaps 44F!) In slow motion, this woman runs toward me with her huge breasts bouncing (no bra) in her shirt, by her scent this woman was the humanoid form of Tiamat. She hugs fro the front hugging me to the point were I almost couldn't breathe. I introduce the both of them to our visitors. Bjorn:" Yuga, It looks like your primary circle will consist of three heirs of noble devil houses, a Maou and the Dragon king Tiamat, I do not know whether to offer you congratulations or condolences; I guess time will tell. In any case I cannot stay any longer as my circle of wives gets nervous when I am gone too long;" and teleports back to the clan village.

I notice Tatiana looking at all the other girls with a lewd face; her mother walks up gives her smack in the head. Sylvia apologizes and says that the other reason that they needed leave Brazil is that Tatiana had so many girlfriends that it was becoming scandalous. Olya pipes up and comments that her sister is a total player, and left many broken hearts in South America. Bjarne says that all the girls that want to be my wives can refer to him as father from now on. The surreal has gotten pretty thick, first I find out that I have two half sisters and a stepmother, second is that I am becoming my own tribal chief with two circles of wives, Lastly, if any of my current or future wives find out that I bathing high class devil women in semen at the behest of Lucifer, I am probably dead. Oh, and let's not forget that my sister is a ravenous lesbian with the libido of a perverted teenage boy, who has left a large unknown number of lovers and girls with broken hearts. I just sit down a put my head down on the dinning room table.

I shake off the overwhelming feeling, and perform my duty as man of the house. Yuga: "Father, you, Sylvia, Tatiana and Olya can take the rooms on the first floor". Serafall and Sona, you can make the fifth floor the Sitri floor; there is even enough room to move your peerage in." "I will also ask Sirzechs to put in a second elevator in to accommodate the increased foot traffic. I walk back to Tiamat to ask why she wants to be one of my wives. She says that after she laid her eggs after the aura exchange with Ddraig, she felt lonely, and she dreamt of my hands all over her body, all the other girls smiled as they all had the same dreams also. Serafall invited Tiamat to stay up on the fifth floor. I asked Rias and Akeno to take Tiamat to get her a new wardrobe. I requested Sona to get my sisters enrolled in the appropriate grade levels at Kuou Academy, and see if we can get a position for Tiamat as a girls P.E. teacher.

That evening, after dinner, I had two unexpected visitors to my room, Asia and Xenovia. They had made arrangements with Rias and Akeno to be in my room tonight; Asia wanted to become a wife officially and Xenovia wanted to practice making babies. Since the day had been a long and tiring, we went into the shower, washed off and engaged in some light foreplay, they were both very tight. After we dried off, we went over to the bed; I suggested that Asia get in top as it would be easier for her. They both prayed for a safe sexual encounter, which did not cause them pain anymore, since Michael made adjustments in the system in heaven. With a generous amount of the medical grade lube, Asia was finally able to get the head in after about 10 minutes. I saw tears in her eyes, but she said not to worry as there is some pain, but mostly she was happy that she could officially be my woman. She was so tight that I only lasted 10 minutes of moving slowly in and out before I came, which caused Asia to stiffen and open her eyes and mouth wide, making no sound, and then passing out. I put Asia off to the side of the bed, now it was Xenovia's turn.

She got on all fours, saying that Akeno said that this was a good position for sex. I was actually able to get half of my length into Xenovia with relative ease as her hymen had long since broken due to intensive training. Her pussy rippled up and down my shaft, as expected of a veteran warrior, her pussy is even trained for combat. She did not seem to be getting close to orgasm so I tried a mix of fast and slow stroking with no luck; so I did the only thing I could think of, I lubed up thumb and stuck it in her butt. The surprise thumb in the butt seemed to be the key to her orgasms; I couldn't take all the extra motion from her pussy, and sprayed her insides after about 20 minutes. Afterwards, Xenovia went and got soft washcloths to clean us all off. This night, Asia and Xenovia became my second and third wives of my Second Circle, Life just gets more interesting.


	20. LUCIFER IS MY PIMP

LUCIFER IS MY PIMP

Over two weeks have passed since we got back from the Underworld. My former modest two bedroom home is a fortified apartment building. Sona managed to convince those members of her peerage who had parents to move into Fort Gremory, over 20 people live here now. My new family has settled in also. Olya is now attending Kuou Academy's Elementary School and Tatiana is a first year in the Kuou High School section, based on her entrance testing(perfect naturally) and her records from Brazil. Tatiana has also caught the eye of Sona's knight Meguri, I reminded her that there was not to be too much playing with peoples feelings. Practically every male in the Academy cried there eyes out when they found out that Tatiana was as interested in the girls as much as they were. It has been a peaceful period, no threats reported, all though there are always meetings on the sixth floor with Azazel and Michael coming and going. Since Serafall is a permanent resident, she spoke for the Devils at the faction meetings.

Then there were my secret activities for Sirzechs. As instructed, I met with three devil women at a secret underworld onsen location. They all came out in robes and masks, there entire head was covered, so I did not know what they looked like; even there pussies were shaved. Of course they knew who I was when they saw me. So for the next 90 minutes, they played with my dick and balls until there chests were covered in cum. They even played with me for little bit afterword, saying how unfortunate it was that they could not fuck me. With two trips down and two to go no suspects any thing although Rias gives me the evil eye and periodically asks me questions about what I am doing, of course. She was being, overly pushy at school, so I fucked her in the closet to take her mind of questioning me, Akeno found us and it turned into a three-way closet bang, a tight fit but we made it work.

After school and club work, we make our way home; I find that my stepmother has made a feast. She has become like the building mother for everyone, she is very easygoing and you can pretty much ask her any thing. After dinner, I head upstairs to my room to find Ravel and Sona waiting for me. I guess sex for me has become somewhat of a team sport. Ravel brought some small homemade cakes which made me instantly blush; both the girls had a good laugh. The girls had brought up a massage table and had me lay face down naked and started a head to toe massage which felt awesome. After the massage, Sona had three small white tablets (laboratory grade Ecstasy, I have no idea were she got it); she says it will enhance our sex experience. Sona lies on her back on the massage table and pulls me between her legs. She adjusts her pussy, but I still have to push thru her hymen. After about ten minutes, I push into her womb and fill it with cum. After I pull out, she puts her feet on the floor and bends over the massage table and spreads her cheeks indicating that she wanted me in her other hole. She dilates her ass and with a generous amount of lube, I am thrusting balls deep. Sona really seems to like anal; I lean over and tell her she's a nasty student council president for liking it in the ass so much. The dirty talk seems to set her off. After 15 minutes her rippling rectum caused me to blow my man-chowder all up her intestines. I went and cleaned off after pulling out.

Sona sat on the bedroom couch with a satisfied look on her face while Ravel was a bit embarrassed and she was sweating a little, guess the Ecstasy was kicking in. Ravel said she wanted her first time to be on the bed; so she had me lay down on my back. She struggled a bit to fit me in; she was so hot and slippery on the inside. Amazingly, she could fit about nine inches of my length into her small body. So had large breasts for such a small body; I enjoyed playing with them as she bounced on my dick. With one of my hands, I pinched her clit which set off her orgasm, which caused me to cum inside her pussy. All the cum caused her to slide the last few inches and impale her womb on my cock. Without pulling out, I rolled Ravel over on her back and started pushing in and out of her again. After about 10 minutes, she felt hotter inside, TOO HOT!. I pulled out and ran to the bathroom to put my dick under cold water. What I did not see, was that Ravel's pussy juice left burn spots on my bed. Sona helped put Ravel in the shower and turned on lukewarm water to cool her off. Sona put on some clothes and quietly got Asia to come in and heal my man-rod, which looked like it got severe sunburn. After about 10 minutes, Asia finished and left. Sona and I helped Ravel finish with the shower. After we were all clean, we changed the burned out sheets and went to bed. Ravel apologized profusely, Sona said not to worry about it as it might have been an unexpected side affect of the Ecstasy. We lay in bed a while, sleep was hard to come by because the drugs and burnt dick pain, but eventually we found sleep.

Three more weeks have past; six more devil women got splattered with my man-load. But it was my first of two trips to the Grigori Institute that has made a huge impression on me. Three fallen angels came to meet when I arrived at the secret entrance of Grigori, the first was a female fallen angel dress in a black latex nurse outfit named Naamah, The second fallen was dressed in a white doctors coat, shot mini skirt and knee sox named Onoskelis. Lastly was a black angel dressed in a sort skirted business suit, with pantyhose, high heels, her name was Pharzuph. Naamah hooked her left arm in my right arm and led me down a hallway. The hallway led to an observation deck. Naamah explained that this deck overlooked the main training and experiment area for sacred gear holders. Training Area! The sounds coming up from were like the sounds of the damned. Naamah chuckled, she said she knew about and all the fallen that I had slain and stated that all my battles were just torturous as what the sacred gear holders were facing on the floor below. The four of us went through a pair of double doors into a medical room with a strange chair. I was told to strip from the waist down and then sit in the chair. When I sat down straps deployed on my arms, body and legs, I suddenly had a sense of foreboding. Naamah was expert at masturbatory techniques; it would not take long to fill the specimen jar. But then the chair started to move; it raised me up of the floor and forced me to lean over.

Then the seat of the chair split open exposing my ass. Dr Onoskelis, came over, told me to relax and that I might feel some discomfort. My confusion ended when the good doctor slowly pushed something smooth, cold, metal and lubricated into my ass and then it started to vibrate wildly. I filled the specimen jar with semen immediately, but the device in my ass was left on as the doctor explained that this was also an experiment for different prostate massagers. Naamah keep expertly jerking me off, the doctor kept smiling and Pharzuph had sat in a chair; spread her legs that showed six different wires coming from her panties to a switch. She turned the switch on and there was loud humming sound. It did not take to long for her to start drenching the chair with her juices. Also at the same time she was cutting her self on the arm; small cuts across the arm, which healed shortly after. After 45 minutes, they let me out of the chair. I would have added three more black feathers for my axe, but this was for Sirzechs Lucifer. So now I was the one with the funny walk. I do not know about the rest of Grigori, but these three were sadistic perverts! Naamah locked her arm in mine and escorted me out and told me that she was looking forward to next week. As I teleported back to the house I contemplated my revenge.

The week that followed my horrific trip to the Grigori was rather bland until Thursday, when a devil teleported into the house and introduced himself as Diodora Astoroth. It turns out that he was the devil that Asia healed long ago that got her ousted from the church. He even tried to propose marriage. I stopped him, and told him that Asia was already spoken for. He tried to force his way past which cost him a broken nose and a missing tooth. He left swearing that he would have Asia one day. This was a momentary distraction, for my revenge on the three Grigori medical perverts.

Saturday came, and I was back at Grigori, this time things were going to be different. Naamah escorted me again in to the back room, but I quickly stripped the doctor out of her coat and strapped her to the adjustable chair. There was also a type of restraining rack in the room, so I wrestled Pharzuph over to the rack and tied her onto it spread eagle. Naamah looked very nervous and was about to hit the alarm when I calmed her and told her to get the specimen jar, so we could take care of business first, then get to fun. Naamah licked her lips and smiled. I adjusted the chair so the good doctor was bent over and exposed. Using medical scissors, I cut off her underwear. She tried objecting thru the ball gag, but I ignored her. I told Naamah that I was going to use the crack of her ass to masturbate the bottom half of my cock, while Naamah used her expert hands on the head of my dick. With all this stimulation, I only lasted about ten minutes and filled up the specimen cup. Naamah put the cup in the preservation receptacle and asked what was next.

First I got four of those prostate massagers and the walked over to the rack. I cut off Pharzuph's underwear and lube up the massagers. I put two in her pussy and two her ass and turned them on. She seemed to like pain to so I took the knife she had last time and stuck in the muscle in the arm, it bleed at first, then healed and bleed again and then healed. Now to the main event; I told Naamah that Dr. Onoskelis had something stuck deep in her rectum, and I was the only one with the tool to get it out. She smiled broadly, as she lubed up my dick and guided it into the doctor's tight ass. When I had sex with the girls at home I was always gentle and conscientious about their comfort and feelings; but this was about gaining back my self respect and some payback at the same time. So for the next forty five minutes, I pounded the doctor in the ass as hard as I could, cuming twice more. After I was finished, Naamah took me over to the sink and cleaned all the shit, semen and little blood off my dick. After I was clean, she explained that Onoskelis has had a fantasy about being forced for centuries. Naamah, shows me the doctor's glassy eyed face which had a big smile and that after she escorted me out, she would cut Pharzuph down of the rack and clean up. She walked me out and I teleported home. There was a private message from Lucifer when I got home. It said that all twelve women were pregnant with eight sets of twins and four sets of triplets. He also said that the up front money was paid to my account and that there would many times the payment once those babies were born.

Also we had a new resident in the house. Irina had been transferred in as heavens representative in the three powers alliance. Asia and Xenovia were very happy to see Irina, and showed her up to the last room on the second floor. On Wednesday, we found out we had a ratings game on Saturday against none other than Diodora Astoroth . The freak who wanted to take Asia more as a possession, then as any sort of wife, I had a very bad feeling about the up coming game, I had no idea how right I was.


	21. ENTER THE GAME OF DEATH

ENTER THE GAME OF DEATH

Saturday is ratings game day; we reviewed the game footage between Agares and Astoroth. Diodora crushed many of the Agares peerage with overwhelming demonic power. But I was not worried; Agares was more of a tactics based team and I felt we had more than enough power to offset Diodora's demonic magic. The atmosphere seemed more tense then usual there was of course Diodora's proclamation of love for Asia and his insistence that she would become his; But there was something else that animal sense kept warning me that we were going to head into something other then a normal rating game. We all stood on the magic circle and transported into the game space.

We arrived, but it was strange, there wee no announcements. The area that the match was supposed to take place in was a desolate plain with ancient ruins, surrounded by tall hills with some sort of temple in the distance. All of the sudden many magic circles appear, but they were not Astoroth circles, but rather circle from the Old Maou's. They were appearing in vast numbers, almost 1000 in number, Then, Diodora showed his face. Diodora:"Welcome to my game; if you survive, you can try and rescue your friend, up at the Temple." Diodora opens a circle which shows Irina chained up from the ceiling. Diodora:" Since I could not have Asia, I had to find myself a new playmate, she put up quite a fight and killed several of my guards, but I like them strong. They are much more fun to break, you better not take too much time, or I might get bored and defile her, HA!HA!HA!" After his insane laughter; Diodora teleports out.

Suddenly, an old man with a long beard and an ornate robe, along with a tall woman in armor with long silver hair teleport in the midst of us, I recognize the old man as Odin, the chief god of Asgard and his bodyguard Rosseweiss who was serious but beautiful and had complex about never having a boyfriend. Odin told us that the Kaos Brigade had taken over the game and that Sirzechs, Azazel and the other faction leaders had tied the death of the previous GlasyaLabolas Heir and Diodora's sudden power boost to the activities of the Old Maou factions and that there was a high probability that they would try to use this game to either assassinate one or more faction leaders or their relatives. Odin conjured his staff, the Gungnir, pointed it at some of the devils, it gave out three short bangs and at least a hundred of the devils were dead. Odin told us that he would hold the line here with Rossweiss and we should go rescue Irina and kick the crap out of Diodora. We collectively thanked Odin; He seemed to be enjoying himself blasting away dozens of devils with the Gungnir. Rossweiss unleashed her full-burst magic with over a hundred magic circles hurling every elemental attack you could think, as expected of Odin's body guard.

We made our way up to the temple, when we heard Diodora announced that there was going to be a game; a game to the death if we ever wanted to see Irina again. We would have to divide our force into two, one would be pitted against eight pawns and two rooks, the other team would square off against Diodora's queen and his two bishops. We talked it out, me, Gaspara and Koneko will take on the pawns while the rest would fight against the queen and bishops. Once we were in agreement, we were teleported to our respective combat area.

RIAS POV

I, Rias and Akeno were up front with Xenovia and Kiba in the second rank with Asia in the rear. Akeno and I started are attack with destruction and lightning, but the bishops created a strong shield around the queen while she was counter attacking with fire. Xenovia:"I cannot contain my anger any longer, your sick master has taken my friend and plans to defile her, there can be no quarter or forgiveness until he lies dead at my feet." Xenovia raised the Durandal and the Ascalon and crossed them. They resonated and created huge holy aura; she slashed toward Diodora's queen and the light wave passed between Rias and Akeno and struck the queen and bishops. After the smoke and dust cleared all that was left was three shadows on the ground where stood. So much energy was released by the holy swords and hit their targets so quickly, that queen and bishop's shadow were permanently burnt on the floor. Xenovia announced that this two sword technique will be known as the shadow-maker.

YUGA POV

I, Yuga had Gaspar deploy her Devouring Darkness, which took out five of the eight pawns; who were promoted to queens according to Diodora. Koneko was in a defensive battle with the three other pawns with left me with the rook battle. Staff in hand, I had gone into my black tiger form and charged the rooks. Diodora's rooks were fast, but not as strong as I thought. One took a staff strike to the chin, followed up by a knee in the chest and once she hit the ground, I ripped out her trachea with my claws. That's right, this was a battle to the death started by Diodora and the Kaos Brigade and we were going to finish it. I changed the ends of my staff to blades. The rook however was not afraid, and charged me blocking my blades for time with her bare hands. But that did not last; first she lost a hand, then half a leg and as she kneeling on the ground, off came her head. After Gaspara's darkness had eaten the five pawns, she froze the other three pawns; Koneko finished them off by breaking their necks. Diodora wanted a game of death; we will give him that and more.

NORMAL POV

We were teleported after our battles to a grand hall about 100ft long. There two figures, each with a sword. Understood by all without any conversation, this was to be a battle between the knights of Gremory and Astoroth. Xenovia had her Durandal and Kiba had his holy demonic sword. Kiba struck first, faster then the blink of your eye, his opponent was dismembered and in pieces on the ground. Xenovia, charged her opponent who initially was blocking her attacks. But, Xenovia kept hammering away until; with shear power forced him to the ground, yelling at him to give back Irina. He was still blocking on the ground, but his sword started cracking, and then broke. Once that happened, Xenovia cleaved him in half, with Durandal's aura leaving a 30ft long line in the hard rock floor.

We all heard clapping, a curtain raised showing Diodora on a throne with Irina chained to the ceiling next to him. Diodora:"That was quite a show; I knew you were strong, but you are all quite bloodthirsty." Yuga:"So, Diodora have you decided how you want to die yet?" Diodora:"HA!HA!HA The filthy beast pawn of Gremory is also a comedian, I have consumed a snake from Ophis; I am all but invincible." I have decided something, I won't kill you all immediately, but rather disable you so that you can watch me rape every hole this angel has, and won't that be fun." As he reaches out from his throne to stroke one of Irina's legs, I move with thinking. In my black tiger form I hit Diodora so hard in the gut that his throne is shattered, he is crushed into the wall and he vomits a small black snake from his stomach. I crush the snake with my foot. Yuga:" There goes your snake now what will you do?" Diodora for the first time has fear on his face, he launches blocks of demonic power at me, but they barely leave a scratch. I start pounding fist, elbows, knees and feet into Diodora's body. Meanwhile Xenovia and Asia had released Irina and had taken her over to where the peerage was located.

Diodora puts up a shield in between him and me, and states that this shield cannot be broken. I balance brake into Felis Draconis and start hitting the shield with my fists, with Ddraig boosting me. After Five minutes the shield starts cracking, two minutes after that the shield has failed. Diodora is now truly terrified. There is no need for any words, so I grip his skull from the top and tear his head from his body; I missed the gasps from the rest of the peerage. I put Diodora's head in a cloth sack that found nearby and start walking back over to where Rias room started getting brighter, then I felt the light burning me; I heard Rias screaming. I boosted my black-fire to negate the light, but was it going to be enough. A far off voice said that it was time to show himself.

RIAS POV

I, Rias again am subjected to an incredible sight. My pawn killed Diodora, took his head and put in a sack. Then he was enveloped in a bright and powerful light. Once the light subsided, there is a different being stood where Yuga had once been. At 5 meters tall this being was much larger then Yuga's typical tiger form. This new larger Tiger form was black with blood red strips; he had pauldrons (covers shoulders), breastplate (covers chest), plackart (covers the abdomen), fauld (covers waist), greaves (covers the lower leg: knee to ankle) and sabatons (cover the feet). This armor appeared to be made from Dragon Plate armor. Covering the armor was a black ornate, sleeveless robe and in his right hand he held a large unfamiliar weapon. The shaft is 10ft long and the head of the weapon looks like a double sided meat tenderizer with 21 black feathers.

NORMAL POV

Just then a magic circle appears and a man comes out:" Sister of the fake Maou, I am Shalba Beelzebub the true descendent of the Original Maou. My goal is to eliminate all relatives of the current fake Maou's, then the all the fake leaders. Rias:"So you killed the Glasya-Labolas heir."Shalba:"That's right, your brother and the others call us Old-Maou's and banished us to the edge's of the Underworld. "This is unacceptable, we will reclaim are rightful place to rule the under world and destroy the Angels and Fallen Angels". Then the huge tiger speaks. "I am Dawon, once the sacred tiger that the goddess Durga rode into battle against an ancient evil that preceded the Three Factions by thousands of years." "In one of these battles my body was destroyed and my soul was hurled into the Void." "But, being divine, my soul did not perish, and I found Yuga, who was a were-tiger and had Kali's power running through him, made the perfect host for me." This weapon I hold is called the Volendrung, it is a weapon from another world; these are the feathers of the fallen ones that Yuga defeated." "I can combine all the light power from these 21 slain angels to turn you to dust." "Now, Shalba I will send your black soul to Kali to be tormented till the Universe fades from existence."

I, Yuga (now in Dawon form) attack the defensive shields of Shalba. Two swings of the Volendrung have shattered his defense, the third swing tears his right arm off. Shalba launches thick blocks of demonic power and swarms of creepy bees. In the Dawon form I cannot use the dragon battle language, however my roar is equivalent to an over powered sonic cannon. I let loose my roar at Shalba's incoming attack and render them useless. I charge up the light on the Volendrung; all 21 feathers are glowing. Shalba tries to put up shields, but they are too weak. Dawon:"Here Shalba have a taste of the Divine Light Crusher." I smash through Shalba's shields and as soon as the weapon hits chest the light from the feathers raced thru the weapon into Shalba turning his body into dust, but leaving his remain extremities intact. I put his head next to Diodora's in the sack and revert back to human form. I walk over to where the rest of the peerage. Irina runs up and hugs me thanking me for her rescue, but I tell her it is a team effort and we should find where Sirzechs is. After about an hour, we find a strange grouping. Sirzechs, Azazel, Odin, Rossweiss, Tannin and Tiamat (Both in their full size Dragon form). In their midst is what appears to be a young girl in black gothic dress; but I can sense the immense aura rolling off of her, she is anything but a little girl.

As we arrive, Azazel is speaking. Azazel:" Rias and everyone glad you made it back, we were concerned as we felt strange spike in power." Yuga:"That was me, I attained a new transformation of sorts also we not only ran into Diodora, but also Shalba Beelzebub, both however are dead." Azazel:" Sirzechs took care of Crusery Asmodius and Odin, Rossweiss, along with Angel, Fallen Angel and Devil reinforcements, took care of the attackers; this likely means that the Old-Maou faction of the Kaos Brigade is finished." At this point a tear in space appears and Vali Lucifer appears along with Bikou and someone well dressed but unknown.

Vali:" I am not here to fight, the plans of the Old-Maou faction were not important to us. I came to pick up Ophis (pointing at the little girl in the black dress) and to see this. Just then there was a huge ripple in the sky, then there was a dimensional tear out that tear came forth a truly massive dragon. Vali: "This is the one I wanted to see; there are two red dragons one is there Welsh Dragon the other is the Red Dragon from the book of Revelations, The true God Emperor of the Red Dragon or Great Red." "I want defeat him and become the True God Emperor of the White Dragon, It would not be any good for Red to be ranked above white. I looked in awe at this huge creature, well over 100 meters in length and the wingspan was over 150 meters in length. There is no way the current Vali could defeat this creature, I am more interested in Ophis.

I open the sack and roll the two heads in front of Ophis. Yuga:" Ophis, how many heads is it going to take to show that you cannot take over the Underwold?" Ophis:" I am not overly interested in the Underworld, but rather going back to home in the Dimensional Gap and attain Silence." Yuga:" I get it, that huge dragon forced you out, but Ophis if you come live at my house, I will show that peace is better than silence." Great Red disappears thru a dimensional tear and Ophis leaves with Vali. The nicely dressed young man that came with Vali identified himself as Arthur Pendragon and said he would one day like to dual with knights of Gremory, when I clash with the White Dragon again; with that Vali's group departs. The rest of the rebel devils have either been killed or arrested. All the individuals gathered except Sirzechs and Tannin teleport back home.

Upon my arrival, I get some somewhat shocking news; that my sister Tatiana has joined Sona's peerage as her last pawn. When I asked Sona why she used her remaining pawn pieces, apparently the rook piece was not enough. Sona had to use her three remaining pawns, including a mutation pawn to reincarnate my sister as a devil. I asked my step-mom if this was OK with her. She said she was glad that Tatiana had found somewhere she belonged, as she could not return to Brazil. Odin and Rossweiss were staying up on the sixth floor, because Odin wants to build a relationship with Japanese Gods over the next two weeks. I wearily head off to bed as pitched life and death battles leave me very tired. Meanwhile in her room, Irina is praying very hard, thanking St Michael for her rescue as well as for a way for Yuga to see her as women in a way that does not cause her to become a fallen angel. That night she dreams about large brown hands rubbing her naked body.


	22. MATCHMAKERS GAMBIT

MATCHMAKERS GAMBIT

Sunday evening before we go back to school, I have Serafall and Tiamat in my room. Making love to a Maou and the strongest Dragon King seemed like a daunting proposition. Serafall and Tiamat were apologetic that that they could not be there to help rescue Irina. I gave each of them a soft wet kiss and told them that everyone had there own job to do, and that taking care of the enemies in front of them was the most important. Serafall said she was going first as Tiamat was unfamiliar with how humanoids had sexual relations. I slowly stripped Serafall out of her pajamas. Serafall made even the most mundane sleepwear incredible sexy. After she was naked, I had her lean over the bed and I performed the contraceptive rune ritual. After I was done, I started to lick her dripping pussy and rubbed her butthole with the flat of my thumb. She came hard after about five minutes and fell forward onto the bed. She had me lay down on the bed; she wanted to be on top for her first time. Serafall could dilate her pussy like her sister; also she could heat or cool the temperature of her insides. Along with her wet insides sliding up and down the entire length of my shaft, there were waves of heat and cold rippling the length of my dick also. After 10 minutes, I couldn't hold off any longer and sprayed Serafall's insides while pinching her nipples. This set a far more intense orgasm.

Serafall had me get up of the bed and she lay down in my place. Tiamat got on her hands and knees over Serafall. Serafall said she wanted to look upon Tiamat's as she attains ecstasy. I perform the rune ritual on Tiamat; afterwards, I give her pussy a good licking. I could her Tiamat moaning into Serafall's mouth. After about 15 minutes, I slowly entered Tiamats sopping wet hole. Surprisingly, she could take my entire length. I started moving back in forth using faster and faster strokes. I leaned forward and placed kisses on her neck and told her she was now my sexy Dragon King which caused her to tighten and cum again. After 20 minutes, I could not take any more of Tiamat's muscular pulsating pussy, so I shot so much cum in her hole that it began to leak out. Tiamat and Serafall switched places; Serafall reached back with her left hand and pulled her left butt cheek open. I took the hint and I worked my fat cock head into Serafall's Ass. Serafall dilated her rectum allow my cock to reach ass far as it can. Once again I feel the rippling waves of cold washing over my dick. It was 30 min before I blasted off inside Serafall's ass. Afterwards, they got off the bed and lovingly cleaned off my dick and each other. They came back to bed and started kissing each other which got me hard again. The finale off the night is they put my now hard dick in between their touching sets of breasts. With the help of edible lube, they gave me a dual tit job. Sometimes they would stop, and give my dickhead kisses, licks and nibbles. I came for the fourth time that night after 30 more minutes. We were tired and satisfied and went to bed, after all it was school tomorrow. On this night I completed my primary circle of wives.

The morning came, had breakfast, and our large group left for school. Since Rias and Akeno were my public girlfriends, they each had an arm to hold onto, much to the irritation of my other wives. I felt like I wanted to share the love that has been coming my way. I had two projects I wanted to work on. First was Saji; the young man was walking along like a depressed zombie. He had fallen hard for Sona, but she was my wife now; also she previously had no romantic interest in him. However, the pawn Nimura and the bishop Hanakai both had a huge crush on him. Also, Kiba needs to get himself girlfriend, all that handsome is useless and the whole "aloof handsome guy thing" is wearing thin, so with the Sitri girls support, I am going to try to get Sona's queen Shirina together with Kiba; this way Kiba will be a bit less reckless if he has an strong romantic attachment to some. My sister is surprising it seems she does not have one, but two steady girlfriends, one is the knight Meguri and the other is the rook Yura; apparently she was into younger boys, I guess that also applies to younger girls, since my sister is the youngest 1st year at Kuou Academy, even though she doesn't look it. The Fanboy's are extra depressed to see my sister has aquired the rare "Dual Girlfriend Flag" ; many of the despondent Otaku's state that this is a sign that they will die without ever feeling the naked body of a women in bed.

I arranged to meet covertly with Sona, Nimura and Hanakai and make a bold proposal. That on Friday evening, they go into a room with Saji and the both basically use sex to brainwash him out of thinking about Sona and claim him together with Sona's blessing. So we got together all the materials for their hot weekend. Lingerie, check. Lube, check, Condoms, check. And plenty of snacks and drinks. There is an open room on the 5th floor that has its own bath; so that's where the girls will break Saji of his Sona habit. As for Kiba and Shirina, I arranged them to go on a blind date; neither of them will know who they will be meeting at the best Restaurant in town. The rest of the week was happily dull except for Irina catching Asia, Xenovia and myself trying to have sex in the ball closet. She told us that the closet was dirty and that we should do it on a bed; do I sense a hint of jealousy? The rest of the week flies by and it is Monday again. On the way to school, Saji is grinning from ear to ear; Hanakai and Nimura each have an arm. At lunch, Nimura and Hanakai are talking turns feeding him. All the fan-boys are lamenting that another has acquired they dual girlfriend flag. But the most surprising sight is Kiba and Shirina sharing lunch together. Looks like my gamble paid off. Even Sona is very pleased; pleased enough to give my ass and dick an extensive rubbing through my pants while no one is looking.

It is now Friday evening, tomorrow during the day the Gremory Group will augment the guard detail for Odin in Japan as their have been rumblings of Discord coming out of Asgard, because Odin's deepening relationship with the Three Factions. For now I am headed off to bed, when I find a new visitor in my bedroom, Koneko. She is in a thin white Yukata (with her cat ears and tail out, super cute!) that accentuates he petite body while sitting on my bed. Without a word, she locks the door, walks over and undresses me and has me sit on the bed. I perform the rune ritual and lay on the bed on my back. Koneko closes her eyes and a white light envelops her body. When the light clears, an adult version of Koneko stands in front me nude with huge breasts and very shapely hips. She says she could maintain this form for about 30 minutes, so climbs on top of my sticking her bigger ass and dripping pussy in my face while she works my cock with her big boobs and talented tongue. It only takes about five minutes before man chowder cover s her face. She turns around and faces me, after wiping of her face: she slow inserts my bulbous dickhead in her super tight pussy. Little by little, she works her way down until she has about half of it inside her. After about ten minutes, I tell her that I am about to blow, when she sits in the half-lotus position and starts to use magic to make herself spin while she has half of my dick inside her. I come immediately, but instead of stopping, she goes faster, causing me to yell at the top of my lungs, and then pass out. When I wake up, I have been cleaned up, and have Koneko on my chest with Akeno and Rias on either side. I hope guard duty tomorrow is uneventful.


End file.
